Wrong?
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: After tough choices and many shed tears from both Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi's leaving on a mission, and a long one at that. When and if he comes back...could he and Sasuke ever have a second chance at the love Itachi turned his back on? Uchihacest! R&R.
1. Feelings

Hello, this is a new story idea that I had and I thought I would try it out. It is AU. I'm just not sure how AU it is yet. The massacre has not and will not happen. So accordingly, Itachi and Sasuke act different, so just go with it. By chapter three I will have how AU it's going to be so just hold tight until then.

Rating: T, obviously, for now. The rating might go up.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, of course. Possible side pairings later in the story.

Warnings: This is **Uchihacest!** Which is **INCEST!** So if you don't like that then I would advise you not to read this. And if there are anymore pairings later on they will all be shonen-ai pairings. There could possibly be language in later chapters and there is possibly going to be some cutting in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :(

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter one**

* * *

There were never enough words to explain his feelings. Or perhaps there were but he never did have many feelings so the words that were in existence weren't appealing to his feelings. So when his heart started beating rapidly and he had this semi-pleasurable burning, nervous sensation when he saw his brother he couldn't say what it was. It had been happening for about a year and a half though, but it still eluded him as to why. So he looked at his brother interestedly as the younger boy sat on a chair on the other side of the room, directly across from him.

The young boy looked at him confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He could swear that there was a tinge of pink of the boy's cheeks. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he realized he was caught but just looked away from his brother. He heard something muffled and looked back and said, "What?"

His brother looked and him and flushed. "I said, "I didn't say I minded you looking at me, I was just wondering why you were." He nodded. "Because you interest me, Sasuke," The boy blushed again and nodded. "How do I interest you, aniki?"

"...I don't know," he said truthfully. He looked back at Sasuke for a moment and yet again the boy blushed under his gaze. A moment later he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch but couldn't get the image of his brother out of his head. "Can I sit over there with you?"

"Of course, Sasuke," Sasuke nodded and went over to sit with him. As soon as his brother's body landed next to him on the couch arms were around his midsection as Sasuke was hugging him. "I love you, Itachi," Sasuke whispered to him. He smiled and put his arms around Sasuke, returning the hug. "I know. I love you, too."

Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he felt his brother kiss him on the lips and pull away quickly. He looked at his brother confused and the boy frowned, thinking he upset his brother. "Why did you do that, Sasuke?" Said boy buried his face in Itachi's shirt and his answer was muffled. "Now Sasuke, tell me. Don't hide. I'm not angry. Just...surprised..."

Sasuke slowly lifted his head up thinking maybe his brother was lying to him. "Mommy told me that one day...I'll love someone like she loves dad and want to kiss them... And...I love you and I want to kiss you..." Itachi smiled and kissed his brother's forehead. "And I love you, Sasuke, but I'm your brother," for some reason he felt...disappointed by that fact. "And it is not right to do that. One day you will fall in love with some girl and have a family with her." Now he felt disappointed and jealous of whatever girl is lucky enough to have his brother. He didn't want to give his brother up. He didn't want him to fall in love. He wanted Sasuke to stay with him. He wanted...wanted Sasuke to kiss him again, even if it meant nothing to the boy.

But didn't he just tell Sasuke that they were brothers, and that the very thing that he wanted to do was wrong? Then why was he feeling this way? Why did he want this when it was looked badly upon by society? Plus because of their age difference, if anything did transpire Itachi would be put in jail so fast that he wouldn't even know it until those cold iron bars stood blocking him from his brother; mocking him.

"...But I don't want to fall in love with some girl aniki. I...I already love you!" Itachi was almost shocked seeing as Sasuke almost never answered back when Itachi told him what he was going to do, but obviously Sasuke was very adamant about this matter. "Sasuke, we are brothers. Nothing can come of whatever love you or I may hold. I'm sorry."

"No you're not! If...if you really meant that then you would at least...try to keep an open mind... But...fine niisan. If I'm supposed to fall in love with a girl...I will...to make you happy." Itachi looked at his brother, who was close to tears and looked defeated. It made his chest ache. He wanted to make his brother feel better, and he didn't want his brother to be with some girl. He knew it was what was right, but he didn't know if he could actually live seeing Sasuke with someone else. His brother meant too much to him, he couldn't just give him up.

So Itachi did the only thing that he thought he could. He leaned down and placed his lips on Sasuke's. His brother's eyes widened in surprise but he kissed back. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi mumbled against his lips wanting to go further and never let go, but he knew he had to. He pulled away and stood up leaving a blushing Sasuke to stare at him confused. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said again when he was almost out of the room. He turned and looked his brother in the eyes.

"I love you."

And then Sasuke was left staring at empty space as Itachi walked away and to his room. Itachi knew when he said those three words before leaving the room that he didn't mean them brotherly anymore, for he had finally figured out what he was feelings for his brother. He figured it out when he kissed Sasuke. He was in love with his brother and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

As he lay on his bed after shutting his door he thought. Thought about what had just happened, thought about how wrong it was, but about how right it felt, thought about what would happen if anybody found out. "Sasuke... How could you do this to me?" He knew it wasn't his brother's fault. It was his for letting his brother get close. It was his for having these feelings. His brother was just his adorable brother and doing the things little eleven-year-old boys do.

Now he felt close to tears, for he coudn't have the boy he loved so dearly. "I love you so much, Sasuke," he whispered to himself. All this emotion hitting him was overwhelming and just because of his little brother. And as he thought of kissing his brother again he broke and a single tear trailed down his cheek. But he didn't care or wipe it away.

While he was in his thoughts he never noticed his door open and close and the very object of his thoughts walk in looking worried. Sasuke had climbed on his bed quietly and still unnoticed and the boy gasped when he saw the tear that fell down his brother' face. And only when Sasuke reached his hand out and wiped the tear away did Itachi notice him.

Itachi looked at his brother and Sasuke saw the pain in Itachi's eyes and gasped again before hugging his brother tightly. "What's wrong, aniki?" He asked Itachi, who bit his lip to stop himself from saying or doing anything he'd regret later. "Nothing, Sasuke, I'm fine. Go play." He answered and Sasuke looked up at him. "You're not fine, niisan. What's wrong? I did something, didn't I? I'm so sorry. I'll fix it, whatever it is. Please don't be mad at me."

"You didn't do anything, Sasuke. I'm sorry. I'm fine really, don't worry about me." Saske made a face and sat up putting his face close to Itachi's. "I will worry about you, aniki. I don't care what you think about it or whatever, but I love you and I want you to be happy. So...be happy...please." The strictness in Sasuke's voice faded as he pretty much begged Itachi to be happy.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore and closed the little distance between them as he place his lips on Sasuke's once more. Sasuke wasn't as shocked this time, as this was the reaction he was hoping for, and kissed Itachi back quickly. Itachi pulled away a moment later and looked the ceiling before closing his eyes. "I love you, Sasuke," he whispered. "But...not like I'm supposed to, I'm sorry," he said and a tear fell from his closed eyes. Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's chest listening to his brother's heartbeat. "It's okay, aniki," he said soothingly.

"No, Sasuke, it's not okay. Don't you understand?" he said opening his eyes and looking at the boy on his chest. "I'm...I'm in love with you Sasuke, and you're my brother...its wrong Sasuke, no–" he was cut off as Sasuke pressed their lips together again and pulled away a second later. And as Itachi caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face he saw the tears falling from his brother's beautiful eyes.

"It's only wrong if you believe that, aniki. You...you say you're in love with me...then how is it so wrong? You should be able to love whoever you want. And...I love you... I don't think it's wrong. You make me happy and feel...different, a good different when I think about you and am around you... It's not wrong..." Itachi closed his eyes again as another tear fell. He knew his brother was right, and realized, not for the first time, that his brother was very mature, maybe too mature for his age, but...if something were to come of his feelings...they could get caught. It was incest...it was wrong, no matter how right it felt. If only they were born in a different time and not as brothers...maybe something could happen between them...but now, nothing could happen.

"I...I'm sorry, Sasuke," He brought his brother closer to him and hugged him before kissing his lips once more. When they broke apart Itachi stood up more tears spilling, and he looked at Sasuke sitting on his bed looking lost and helpless. "Remember that, no matter what, I will always love you and only you." Itachi started walking to his door and heard Sasuke's sobs growing louder.

"Please don't leave me, Itachi! Please..." Itachi wanted so much to just turn around and go to his brother's side and never leave him, but if he did that...there would be no turning back... He wouldn't leave his brother if he went back now. He closed his eyes tightly letting the tears fall and bent his head towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke,"

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter one. I have chapter two finished but I will not put if I don't get enough positive feedback, so please review and tell me what you think.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	2. Leave

Hello again, this is my new story _Wrong?_ and I hope that you liked the first chapter and will stick with me through this. If you are wondering about my other stories well, _Brother, I like that you love me..._ will be updated soon, it's quite long and is taking me awhile to try and reread. _~Bleeding for you~_ will be updated after _B,ILTYLM..._ and after I am finished with the chapter.

This story will only have another 6 chapters or so and I find it to be very depressing. So if that is not really your thing...then well sorry.

Rating: Most likey this will stay T, but could become M at the end. It has some minor language in some chapters.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, other side pairings in later chapters.

Warnings: This is Uchihacest, which is incest, and if you don't like that then I don't know how you got through the first chapter. There will be some minor language in later chapters and side pairings later also that are shonen-ai, which is boy love, which means two boys together, don't like it then leave please. There will also be cutting in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :(

Please understand that since the massacre has not and will not happen everybody does act different. Itachi is 16 and Sasuke is 11, the rest of the Naruto cast should go along accordingly. This is AU but not too much so. They are still ninja, Itachi is an ANBU member and Sasuke is in the academy still. Hopefully, if you don't understand something, it will become clear in later chapters.

I have also changed the summary to fit the story better.

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter two**

* * *

He never meant to hurt his brother but emotions are fragile. As he stood at his door, head down, tears falling, listening to his brother's sobs he didn't know what to do. He was going to leave, but...how could he do that to his brother, the boy he was in love with? "I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said again in more of a whisper. Sasuke whimpered behind him and took a deep breath. "P-please, Itachi... Don't... Please d-don't leave..."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the floor underneath his feet. He had to make a decision; stay with his brother and face whatever happened, or leave and possibly never find out what could have been. He looked up at the door and stared at it, hoping that somehow it would give him the answer he needed. He was in love with the eleven-year-old boy on his bed behind him, but could he really risk everything just for love? If they were found out...he was going to go to jail and he knew that just as he knew the sky was blue. But...even if he did end up going to jail...wouldn't it be worth it to have whatever amount of time with Sasuke that he could? And perhaps...things would be okay...

"I... Sasuke, I..." He couldn't make up his mind and he couldn't find the words to say anything to his brother. He was confused but he needed to figure out what was more important: love or safety. Because if he walked out of that door and this room he knew that he and Sasuke would both be safe. But if he didn't he would be with the person he loved most, but at what cost? That he didn't know, but could he really risk it? Because if they got caught, he would, of course, go to jail and Sasuke... They would probably put him in therapy thinking that Itachi forced everything upon him and he was emotionally distraught, but when Sasuke claimed that he had wanted it they would surely think he had done something to make him say that.

"I-Itachi..please... I-I love you! D-doesn't that mean anything? Please don't l-leave me!" Of course it meant something. It meant that not only had he allowed this to happen but he allowed it to continue because he kissed Sasuke. He could have told Sasuke from the start that it was wrong and even when the boy was going to cry he could have just hugged him, but no, he kissed him and his brother kissed him back. It all meant something, it meant that he loved Sasuke and...even if he thought it and even attempted it... he couldn't stay and put himself and Sasuke in danger... It would kill him, but he would leave.

"...I'm so sorry, Sasuke, but I can't allow this to continue, for our safety..." He reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly but didn't open the door yet. "I love you, Sasuke, I'm so sorry." And with those last words he opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He turned to face it and placed his hand on it. "My god, I'm so sorry, Sasuke, I'll never forgive myself for doing this to you... I love you..." He closed his eyes as more tears fell before walking to the other side of the hall and sinking to the ground staring at his door and listening to the screams and sobs his brother was making. His chest was aching so bad he thought he might die, and right now he didn't think he would mind that, for he just killed himself doing that to Sasuke, the one person in the world who meant anything and everything to him.

After a half hour he noticed Sasuke's crying had stopped, as did his, so he pulled himself up off the ground and walked carefully over to his door. He stood in front of it for what felt like a lifetime just wondering if he had made the right choice. His beloved probably hated him now and he didn't blame him, but hopefully when he was older Sasuke would understand why he did this. He slowly walked into the room being quiet so not to alert Sasuke into thinking he had come back. He saw his little brother laying asleep on his bed, tears still rolling gently down his porcelain skin. Itachi walked a little closer and kneeled down to look at Sasuke's face better. "Sasuke, I am so sorry, I know you might hate me now, but one day, I hope you understand. I will always love you... I... I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking at the end as another bout of tears came forth.

He stood up and walked into his and Sasuke's bathroom, which attached to both of their rooms. Once he was in the bathroom he walked to the mirror and looked at himself seeing an older, slightly altered version of the onyx-haired boy he loved so. And as he stared at his reflection he began hating it; hating himself for what he had done. But he didn't deserve Sasuke; he didn't deserve the angel that was in the room behind him, he deserved to die for hurting his brother. He deserved to die the slowest and most painful death that could be imagined for him.

And as he kept staring at this mirror's image of himself he began to grow enraged with it and himself. His tears began to turn into ones of anger and not sorrow. He just wanted to die. So when he couldn't take it anymore he punched the mirror in front of his with all his strength, cracking it. Sharp, jagged pieces falling off of the wall, and into the sink and on the floor. His fist remained in contact with it though, keeping the cracked part under and around his fist intact with the wall. But after a moment, after his face slowly fell from the wall with shattering noises on the ground, he pulled his hand away, listening to the clinking of the glass as it fell over itself to find its other pieces on the floor, and watching the blood slowly drip from a piece that refused to move from its place on the wall.

He tore his eyes away from the scene and looked at his hand he had punched the mirror with. The gashes in his knuckles were dripping blood while little shards of the glass mirror stood their ground inside, protruding slightly from each wound. He looked at his hand, studying it, and realized that it was what his heart felt like. Like someone had just cut his heart up and open and stuck sharp things inside that wouldn't stop hurting. And with each beat it only opened the wounds more and increase the pain.

He finally got his head though and began to clean up his wound and the bathroom. After he wrapped his hand up he cleaned he glass out of the sink, throwing it away, and carefully knelt down and began to pick up the shards on the floor, many of which had drying blood on them. And as he was picking them up he found one that particularly caught his attention. It wasn't bloody, but it was very pointed and when he picked it up it sliced his index finger open a little bit. And as he stared at this piece of glass and felt the pain that it and its family had caused...he felt better for a moment... The physical, self-inflicted, pain being a very short release of the emotional turmoil he was going through, only to have it come back doubled a moment later.

He stared at it for another moment and his eyes flicked to his wrist. He could end it all. He could stop the pain, at the cost of never seeing his brother again, but was it worth it? He knew that suicide was only a cowards was out, and that only depressed, stupid people cut themselves, but...as he caught his reflection in the shard he realized that he was depressed and stupid. So stupid that he gave up the only thing that had ever made him, truly, happy. But he threw the shard into the trash and finished cleaning up before walking back out of the bathroom only to see Sasuke again, tears staining his cheeks, still fast asleep on his bed, despite everything that had just transpired.

He again walked over to his sleeping beauty and again knelt a short distance away and looked at his beloved's face. "If...if I do end up doing it, Sasuke... It's my fault, so never think otherwise. I-I...God... I l-love you so much... I'm s-so sorry, my angel, so sorry." He whispered, more tears coming forth staining his cheeks more. He just wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to love him without being judged; without being called a sick, perverted person. He wanted to be able to do those things and have people know that he was in love with this boy. He wanted it to be perfectly fine to love your own sibling the way he does, but that would only happen in a fantasy world. Society was to corrupt to ever think of anyone's feelings, and was only happy with their own beliefs. So that meant he would never be happy.

So he stood up and walked over to the bed, carefully moving Sasuke so he wouldn't wake him, and put him under his covers and kissed his forehead. He moved his lips then to Sasuke's but did not touch them because he had already signed his own fate. His lips hovered just millimeters above a pair identical and he looked at the beautiful face of his brother, whom he would never be able to be with. "I do love you so much, my angel, never forget that," he murmured softly, his lips barely brushing with his love's every other word. As he stood up and gazed upon his brother again he let all his tears out and walked out of the room and back across the hall to sink to the floor again, crying his heart out, while his heart beat for the boy he could never have.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter two. Chapter three is already written and I will post it if I get some positive feedback, but constructive criticism is quite welcome. I hope that you all stick with this story as I am trying my best to make it great. So please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

Hopefully there will be no grammatical errors and if there are I am extremely sorry. Please tell me in your review and I will fix them.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	3. Mission

Hello again, well the third chapter is here, kinda setting the stage for everything else really. _B,ILTYLM... and ~Bleeding for you~_ will be updated eventually, they are long chapters and I still haven't finished writing them. So please don't give up on them.

Rating: T, but might turn to M at the very end.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, other side pairings in later chapters.

Warnings: This is Uchihacest, which is incest, if you don't like then I don't see how you got this far. There will be minor language, and some shonen-ai side pairings in later chapter. There will also be cutting in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. :(

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter three**

* * *

When he woke the next morning Itachi wondered very briefly how he could have fallen asleep against something so uncomfortable, but let the thought pass as he stood up stretching his aching muscles. He noticed that it was still quite dark in the house so he guessed that no one was up except him. He looked at his door for a moment as if considering going in and checking on his brother, but turned his gaze away and began down the hall to the kitchen for some water.

As he stood in the kitchen sipping on the water slowly, almost carefully, he heard the sounds of his mother coming down the hall. A moment later he saw her and she smiled brightly and curiously. "What are you doing up so early, sweetheart?" Mikoto asked gently, it was common for her son to wake early but never earlier than herself. "I...just couldn't sleep, mother, nothing to worry about." She nodded, slightly unsure, but began to walk back and forth grabbing food and whatnot to make breakfast. "I didn't see Sasuke in his room when I went by this morning. Did he sleep with you last night?" He nodded slowly, almost wincing when he heard his beloveds name as he remembered last nights events, and took another sip.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." His eyes lazily moved to his mother and he nodded again. "I'm fine, mother," he answered quietly looking into his glass and leaning back against the counter. And as he stood there just looking aimlessly into his water thinking, he became quite...frightened perhaps of seeing his brother... The pain from last night was still there of course and worse at that, but he didn't know...what would happen if he saw his brother. Would he cry again? Would he show that weakness? Would he be able to say anything to his dear brother without breaking down even a little bit? But then again would Sasuke even acknowledge him?

So as Itachi leaned there against the counter staring intently now into this glass of water he didn't notice his brother slowly walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes without even glancing at Itachi. What brought Itachi out of his trance-like state was his mother's voice and this is when he noticed his brother. "Why Itachi and Sasuke, both of you up so early, surely something must be wrong. Could you not sleep either, honey?" Sasuke nodded slowly and watched his mother start cooking breakfast. Itachi just stared at Sasuke, outright stared at the boy. And as he did this the ache in his heart just worsened even more. His hand subconsciously moved to his chest and began to massage the area where his heart was. This would have gone unnoticed by both other individuals in the room, but when he moved his hand it was the hand that was holding the glass.

So when said glass shattered against the hard wood floor splashing the water on the floor and around the broken glass the two other people snapped their heads to look at Itachi, distressed. They saw their family member with a look of horrible pain on his face and holding his chest. Mikoto gasped and rushed over before taking Itachi into the living room, sitting him down on the couch. "Honey, oh my, are you okay?" Itachi just nodded and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them. When he didn't see his brother in his direct vision his heart calmed some and he gasped in a deep breath.

"I...I'm okay," he choked out trying to reassure his mother, but she wouldn't have it and called Sasuke in to watch him and make sure it didn't happen again. And as she left he refused to look at Sasuke as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, getting control of his breathing once again. "Sasuke?" He questioned but got no reply, yet he knew very well that his brother was still in the room and listening, but unfortunately, would not answer, probably, anything he had to say. "I'm sorry," he started in a whisper seeing if Sasuke would say anything. "I didn't mean to hurt you... But I did, and in the process I hurt myself... Sasuke, I am very sorry. You mean so mu–"

"Shut up," he was cut off by a very sad and pained voice. "If I really did then you wouldn't have done it. So just shut up and leave me alone..." Sasuke trailed off and Itachi was shocked, to say the least, and he opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "I hate you," were the final words that Sasuke spoke before a tear slipped down his cheek. He roughly wiped it away and walked right out of the room, leaving a shocked and pained Itachi behind. He sat there dumbstruck for a few minutes before the overwhelming depression enveloped him tightly. Only then did he stand and walk to his room slowly, carefully, as he kept replaying Sasuke's words in his mind.

"_I hate you,"_

Those three little, but powerful, words hit his heart and as Sasuke had walked off he could hear his heart shattering from the strength and conviction behind those words. The sound of his breaking heart sounded so akin to the sounds of the breaking mirror. The fragile glass of the mirror being so alike to the fragile emotions of his heart, emotions he was sure were going to kill him. And as he got to his room the last of his heart broke away and once again the Uchiha prodigy cried his, completely destroyed, heart out. He had known that his brother would hate him, but good lord, how it hurt to know that it was a reality. How it hurt to know that...to know that...Sasuke...his brother, his love, his life, the boy his heart...beat for...actually hated him, despised him it seemed.

He felt like everything had just gone from his being but left so much pain. So much horrible, disgustingly horrible, pain behind. He wanted to get away from it. He wanted it to stop so bad; he just couldn't take it. It was tearing him apart. He clenched his fists tightly putting too much pressure on his wound from last night that it sent a small wave of pain through him. It calmed the rest of his emotional pain for barely half a moment, but it was enough for him to realize that...maybe, but he couldn't. He wouldn't degrade himself to that, but...it would take the pain away even if for a little bit...

He pulled his mind away from that thought as he heard a knock on his door. He quickly wiped his cheeks and eyes, trying to make the tears stop but when they wouldn't he just laid back on his bed and put a book in front of him. "Come in," he said softly, half of him hoping, with an aching hope that it was Sasuke coming to apologize. But as the door opened he peeked over the book slightly and saw it was his father and frowned. "Yes, father."

"Itachi, Hokage-sama wants to see you this afternoon."

"Okay, father," and with that the door closed and he tossed the book on the floor before wiping his eyes again. He wondered briefly what kind of mission he would have to do but cast the thought aside as another knock came at his door. Luckily his tears had stopped because this time he didn't have time to grab the book as the door opened to show his mother this time. "Are you okay?" He nodded, but in all truth he felt like shit. "Sasuke went off to the academy. Are you going to come eat breakfast?"

"No, thank you, mother," she nodded and smiled slightly before closing his door again. And there he sat until that afternoon just thinking about his brother and about his pain.

**XxXxXxXxX**

At 12:30 Itachi arrived at Hokage tower and was let into Hokage-sama's office. He walked in and saw the Third sitting behind his desk with a small smile upon his face. "Ah, Itachi, please sit," Itachi did so and waited in silence for his lord to speak. "Itachi, one week from today...you are going on a mission." Itachi was slightly confused. "Hokage-sama," he started softly and Sarutobi nodded telling him to continue. "Why...are you giving me so much notice? I usually don't know until the day of or the day before the mission. Why a week before?" Sarutobi smiled softly at him.

"Because...well, frankly, Itachi, you are the only one we think can do this mission." Itachi nodded slowly. "You're going to be gone for 18 months." Itachi nodded again. "And most likely, you aren't going to be coming home alive." Itachi froze for a second but then nodded again. This was what Shinobi did, they fought and they died. They died for their home, they died to protect something. "So...naturally, I wanted to give you notice quite a bit ahead of time so that you can tell your family good-bye..." Sarutobi trailed off waiting to Itachi's response.

"I understand," was his only spoken response, but his head was going crazy with _No, I can't go_'s and similar statements. He didn't want to leave Sasuke, with the possibility of never coming back. The possibility of never seeing his brother's face again, of never hearing his voice. He understood though, that this must be extremely important, and if he went, he would be protecting his village and his brother. And his brother was the most important thing in the world to him, so...it would kill him, but he would leave...again...

**XxXxXxXxX**

When he got back home just an hour before Sasuke got out of the academy he called Mikoto and Fugaku into the sitting room to give them the news.

"Mother, father, I'm leaving in a week," they nodded in understanding. "I'm going to be gone for 18 months, and...Hokage-sama says...that I'm most likely not going to be coming back home alive," Mikoto gasped and a tear escaped her now closed eyes. Fugaku's eyes widened slightly in shock. "They think I'm the only one who can do this mission..." Fugaku nodded before putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Please...don't tell Sasuke, I...I want to give him the news..." They both nodded solemnly before Itachi stood up and headed to his room once again; dreading what was to come.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter three. I hope you like it. Chapter four is finished and once I finish chapter five I will post it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Hopefully there are no grammatical errors. If there are, then please tell me and I will fix them.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	4. Dream or Reality?

Well hello once again, the fourth chapter is here...kinda well letting you know that Itachi is gonna be, sadly, leaving soon. :'(

This chapter might be a little confusing and I'm sorry if you find that it is, but if you do then please PM me or put it in your review and I will explain to you :)

And something else, I know I said in chapter 2 that this would only have about 6 more chapters but then I realized as I finished chapter 5 yesterday and was planning out chapter 6 that...well it's gonna have more than that. In all this story will most likely have 12 or so chapters. So I thought I would let you know.

Rating: T, might turn M at the very end.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, other side pairings come in in chapter 6.

Warnings: This is Uchihacest, which is incest, although it won't be coming back until about chapter 8 or so...maybe even later. There will be minor language and shonen-ai side pairings later. Also in the next chapter there will be cutting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it... :( But I do own this story and it's plot and whatnot.

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter four**

* * *

At 3:15 Itachi looked up at his door as he heard the front door open, signaling Sasuke's return from the academy. As he expected the footfalls of his brother passed right by his room and a moment later Sasuke's door shut. He then looked at his hands folded across his stomach before sighing deeply. He wanted to talk himself out of it, but at the same time he wanted so badly to just go and look at his brother, seeing as it would probably be one of the last times he would ever see him. But he didn't want the pain that came with seeing his brother.

"_I hate you,"_

The words kept ringing in his ears. He knew that he shouldn't take something like that seriously since it was from his eleven-year-old brother, but Sasuke had never said anything even remotely close to it before, and he could tell by how his brother's voice sounded that he was serious. How those three words cut into him were deeper than any wound a knife could make. How he just wished that he could go back to the day before and change it, but he knew he couldn't.

So with another sigh he stood up and walked to his door slowly opening it and stepping out into the hall. And as he was halfway to Sasuke's room he realized that it would have been easier to go through their conjoined bathroom but shrugged it off as he faced Sasuke's door. He knocked on the door softly but didn't get an answer from his brother, he sighed again and opened the door.

He looked at his brother laying on his stomach on the floor reading a book. He hadn't even glanced up to see who had entered the room, and Itachi guessed it was because he knew that he'd be coming. Itachi shut the door behind him but didn't move any closer toward his beloved. He watched him for a moment as Sasuke turned the page in his book, and then broke the silence.

"...Sasuke," he said quietly. Sasuke didn't answer but he knew he had the boy's attention because his eyes had stopped moving across the page he was reading. "I'm going on a mission next week... And I'm not going to be back for a long time." It seemed as though Sasuke wasn't going to answer yet again and just as Itachi grabbed the doorknob and began to turn around Sasuke looked up at him, a look of indifference on his face. Itachi turned back but didn't let go of the knob.

"I told you to leave me alone. I told you I hate you! What else do I have to do, Itachi?" Sasuke started crying again, but this time he didn't wipe the tears away. "Itachi...just...leave, just...get out of my life!" Sasuke yelled before snapping his book shut and looking down to the ground. Itachi stood there shocked at the words coming out of his brother's mouth. "Sasuke...Sasuke...I'm sorry...I–" He was cut off by Sasuke.

"I hate you so much, Itachi," the words were spoken calmly with fury as Sasuke kept his head bent. "Get out of my room and get out of my life," that fury was starting to seep out and Itachi felt he was on the verge of tears again. He turned again towards the door, this time opening it and stepping out into the hall. Only then did he turn back to look at his brother standing now with the book in his hand. He looked into the cold eyes of his brother as tears started clouding his vision. He had never, in his entire life, been so hurt by one person. He had never cried this much; he had never loved this much.

He closed his eyes for a moment and bit his bottom lip. When he opened his eyes again there were his brother's, staring at him with an undeniable amount of hate, but beyond that...he could tell there was something else...Perhaps it was love. He didn't know, and he didn't think he would ever be able to find out. "I love you so much, Sasuke," he said softly before closing the door.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The rest of the day was spent in his room staring at the ceiling, sometimes crying, and thinking about leaving, and about Sasuke. It was almost 10 pm when he finally sat up on his bed, his first movement in hours. The pain inside him was weighing down upon him and he needed some sort of release from it. With every thought of Sasuke came even more pain as he remembered the words that were spoken in hatred. So, he placed his feet on the floor and slowly stood up, moving to lock both doors into his room so that there would be no one walking in to witness the event that was about to take place. He walked back to his bed and reached under his pillow, withdrawing a kunai knife. When he sat back down he looked at it carefully and then at his wrist. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, and before he knew it the blade had come down three times across his flesh.

He put the kunai down and looked at his bloodied wrist, just before realizing that…the pain…it was gone, had that been all it had taken? Could it really have been that easy? He almost felt relieved as he stood up and walked to his bathroom door, unlocking and opening it quickly. Soon he had bandaged his wrist and walked back out of the bathroom, locking the door once again, before gasping in pain. His knees went weak underneath him and he hit the floor with a heavy thud. The pain…had come back. Was there no end to it? Would it ever just leave him alone?

Then it hit him. He was alone. He was terribly alone. His brother had left him and he was now alone. He put his hands on the floor to stabilize himself a bit and bent his head down as a tear fell. Sasuke hated him. Sasuke had left him alone. He realized that he…didn't like being alone. His brother had always been there, but because of…because of what he did…Sasuke was gone… Because of the choice he had made they were both hurt. "Sasuke," he whispered through his tears. "I'm…so sorry…"

Another wave of pain hit him, and suddenly, everything went black and then he heard a scream, if it was his he didn't know. When his vision came back to him he looked around the room as if expecting something. A moment later another wave hit but this time his vision only faltered for a second and in that visionless second another scream came, his thoughts jumped to Sasuke. What if his brother was having a nightmare? Their parents were too far away to hear him if he was screaming, so he had to help him. When he gained his vision again he took a deep breath trying to calm himself and he heard a knock at his bathroom door. It sounded frantic and he tried to move to open it. He got it unlocked then hit the floor again, but the person on the other side opened it and he heard a gasp.

"Itachi…" It was Sasuke, his brother had come…but why? Wasn't Sasuke the one that was screaming? But…if it wasn't…then was he the one who was? But why would Sasuke care? Sasuke was over at his side a moment later stroking his hair. "Itachi… Are you okay? I heard you screaming…" He just nodded and Sasuke stood back up to leave. "Sasuke, please…" He kneeled down again and Itachi grabbed his wrist while he sat up. The moment he was sitting upright he pulled Sasuke to him, in a hug. Sasuke froze and struggled, not wanting to be around him. "Sasuke, please…just…please," he begged, defenses still down from his sudden attack.

Sasuke could hear the tone in Itachi's voice and stopped struggling but didn't hug him back. "Sasuke, I am so sorry. I'll never be able to say it enough. I love you, Sasuke. I do love you so much, and I never meant to hurt you… I'm sorry," he whispered into Sasuke's ear before putting his head on his brother's shoulder as tears began slipping down his face faster. "I'm so sorry," he whispered once again, before lifting his head up to look into his brother's eyes. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again Sasuke was looking at him and biting his bottom lip. Itachi leaned forward, not knowing what had come over him, and touched his lips gently to his brother's. He felt Sasuke's lips push back against his slightly and he pulled away a second later.

"Sasuke, will you ever forgive me?" Sasuke didn't answer the question but just pressed his lips against Itachi's again, with more force this time. Itachi kissed back loving every sensation that was running through him as he realized the pain had gone away. Sasuke had taken his pain away. After a moment though he felt a stabbing pain in his back and he groaned before pulling away from the kiss. Sasuke brought his now bloodied hand from behind Itachi's back before frowning lightly, knowingly. "No, I won't,"

Itachi's eyes shot open as he sat straight up on his sweat drenched bed, head still spinning because of that dream, the pain still crashing down upon him, the look on his brother's face burned into his mind. He couldn't get away from it, but…then he realized…he wasn't breathing… He couldn't breathe… He… He didn't want to breathe… His brother would…never forgive him… He didn't want to live. He didn't want the pain; he didn't want this agony. He would be alone forever if this mission didn't kill him, and now he also realized…that forever was a long time… And it would be even longer without Sasuke… It would unbearable with the pain of losing his beloved brother… He couldn't do it; he couldn't live.

"_I hate you!"_

GASP

He, for some reason that was beyond him, took in a breath, filling his lungs that were in desperate need for oxygen. This hurt too, breathing hurt, living hurt and it felt so pointless now. Sasuke was his reason for living, but Sasuke didn't want him anymore. Sasuke hated him, he hated himself. His breathing started to get normal again and his mind kept replaying the dream in his head over and over again. He couldn't get away from it. He stood up and started pacing trying, just trying his hardest to stop playing that damn dream over and over in his head. And slowly, it stopped and so did he. He stopped his pacing and hit the floor on his hands and knees, staring at the floor with depressed eyes.

"…He… He hates…me…" He whispered so quietly he almost believed he had thought it. He remembered now when he had talked to his brother before…when he was leaving…as he looked back at his brother…there had been something in Sasuke's eyes… That something had lessened the pain, if just a little bit. That something had, dare he say it, given him…hope…that his brother would one day love him again… That his brother would one day forgive him, and that little spark of hope gave him a little will to live. He…he had to live. He had to win his darling little brother's love back. He had to make up for his mistake.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter four. I really hope that you like it. I have chapter 5 finished and once chapter 6 is done I'll be putting it up so I hope that you all review. Thanks.

Hopefully there are no grammatical errors. If so, then please tell and I will fix them.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	5. Letter

Hello there my readers! I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I was stuck for awhile on a part in chapter 6 and then things were going on that held me from updating. Obviously now I can update again, so here you go. I hope you like this chapter and I want to let you all know that chapters 6-8 are already finished, but I will not be putting chapter 6 up until I get a good amount of reviews on this chapter... So review please my dears. :)

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, first side pairing is mentioned in chapter 6.

Warnings: This is Uchihacest, which is incest. This also has other shonen-ai pairings later on, so you are now warned. There is some minor language throughout the rest of this story, and cutting in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto... So... Hey, don't sue, okay? :)

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter five**

* * *

Somehow, he found himself doing the only thing he could do...the only thing he thought he could do, to make up for his mistake. He was writing. A letter to his brother, one that explained everything...one that he tried to pour all his emotion into. And because of this letter, he spent the rest of his week in his room, away from his parents, barely eating at meal times, and never speaking to Sasuke unless he absolutely had to. And when he was in his room, most of his time spent in it was spent crying, and thinking. Thinking about the pain...how he could make it all go away, and many a time he almost broke down.

The only time he would write his letter was at night. He would wait until the early hours of the morning, then, quietly, he would make his way into his brother's room and take the chair from the desk and sit next to the bed. As he gazed upon his brother's beauty night after night, only by the light of the moon would he write his heartfelt letter. And night after night the letter became longer as it explained to Sasuke things that he wished he could tell his brother in person, but because of Sasuke's hate for him he could not.

And soon his week began to end...the last day coming closer, haunting him, threatening to take him away from his precious angel. And in the hours of the coming dawn of the last morning he would spend near his brother, he finished the letter, deciding that he would leave it for his brother to find just before he left. And as he left the room, putting the chair back like it had been so his brother would never know he'd been there, his tears began to spill again while he walked into their conjoined bathroom.

And finally he thought about his pain again, and how...just this once...he wanted to take it away for as long as it would stay away; far away, a very distant memory in his damaged mind. With this thought he entered his room and without missing a beat went for the kunai knife under his pillow, and once he had set down his letter he looked at his wrist. His thoughts, for the first time, didn't drift to how stupid this act was, as they had every other time he had thought about it, but instead they stayed quiet. His broken heart doing the thinking for him and a moment later his own blood was drawn as the kunai moved swiftly over his pale skin, making five horizontal wounds.

Only then did his thoughts drift again, but he didn't care; he was far beyond caring anymore. His pain was gone, and for these few moments without it he wasn't going to think about how stupid he was for doing this. He wasn't going to think about his brother. He wasn't going to think about dying on this mission. He wasn't going to think at all. And as expected a few minutes later, the pain came back, but his time without it had been...blissful. Now as he looked at his blood soaked wrist he thought of his brother, and how much he loved him, and of how horrible he felt. His tears mixed with the blood as both hit the floor, but he didn't move to bandage the wounds, he wanted to bleed, he wanted to cry...he wanted his brother...

Slowly the minutes ticked by, but the raven-haired teen didn't notice, and slowly the blood began to dry, slowly the tears began to stop, slowly he realized...the open wounds on his wrist...five of them...he and his beloved brother were only five years apart. And yet, that five years hadn't stopped them from becoming close, and it hadn't stopped him from falling in love with his eleven-year-old brother. So slowly, he stood and moved to the bathroom once again, this time to bandage his wounds, and as he walked into the bathroom he stared at the frame which a week ago held a mirror, but now only stared back but not with his reflection; with a memory...a vivid memory... The memory of him walking out on his brother, turning his back on the boy he loved, turning his back _on_ love...and why? Just so he could die and never know the true joy of loving someone?

The memory made the ache in his heart worsen, and for a moment, he wished that the mirror still stood in its frame just so he could break it all over again for tormenting him. But after another moment of staring, of remembering, he turned his head and began to clean and bandage his wrist...wanting nothing more now than to sleep, and perhaps to dream... Perhaps, he hoped, a good dream, not the many nightmares that had been plaguing him since he chose his fate. Perhaps, a happy dream...just one before he had to die, just one before he had to leave, just one before he had to say good-bye...before he left his brother...for good or not, he was not sure. But it was almost undeniable that his brother would forget him and move on, his proclaimed love for the elder just a stage in the younger's life, as they were...had been...very close.

Yet, still he held some hope, the tiniest glint of hope, that his brother would actually stay true to his confession of love. He hadn't forgotten that...unnamed emotion that had been in his beloveds eyes...that had given him this hope; and he hadn't forgotten the look on his brother's face...he hadn't forgotten the words that were spoken with that calm fury. He hadn't forgotten any of it; for every moment that he'd spent with his brother, whether in hate or love, the younger asleep or awake; was precious to him, because those memories were all he had...were all he may have before he died.

And with that hope in mind, he turned and left the bathroom and headed towards his bed. And moments after his head hit the pillow he slept for the few hours he could, his one happy dream playing out in his mind, but the nightmares never far away; waiting to strike once again and perhaps mutilate his already damaged mind.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After the first hour of daylight had past he awoke feeling just a little better. He was to leave in two hours so he stood and began his morning routine. Once he had showered, brushed his teeth, gotten dressed, and re-bandaged his wrist he sat back on his bed. Earlier in the week he had gotten everything perpared for the mission so that he wouldn't have to worry about it today. The only thing he would have to worry about is getting his letter to Sasuke, but he needn't worry about that either, for he knew his brother would get the letter... If his darling baby brother would read it or not...well that was another matter...

His love left for the academy a while later, letting him know he only had about an hour left at home. He slowly got up from his bed and walked to his brother's room with the letter. After placing it on Sasuke's pillow, so he made sure the boy, at least, found it, he walked back into his own room and laid right back down on his bed, and for the last hour...for the last time, he cried...

**XxXxXxXxX**

As his hour ended, his tears came to a stop, and he began to grab everything as he left his room, but...just as he was about to close his door...for what could be the last time...he stopped, something catching his attention across the room. So he walked over and saw on his dresser a picture of his beloved...a more recent one, one he had meant to put in a frame, but had...forgotten... Now he was happy he'd forgotten as he picked it up and placed it in his pocket... Now, even if he died, he would have his brother with him.

He met his mother and father at the front door, waiting to see him off, his mother crying and his father comforting her. He stood in front of them and tried to smile. "I'll be back," he spoke quietly, no conviction behind the words. Mikoto started sobbing even harder as she broke away from her husband to give her eldest child a last hug, and he hugged her back, trying to remember her warmth as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, so much!" she declared proudly, and when she broke away Fugaku looked at him with a frown on his face before he, also, hugged him. "We'll miss you, Itachi." He, awkwardly, hugged his father back. "I'll miss you all, too."

And after another moment, he said his final good-byes before walking out the door, out of the house, and slowly, out of the compound altogether. Not long afterward he was gone, he had left the village, he had left his family, he had left his love...and he was almost sure he was never coming back...

**XxXxXxXxX**

As Sasuke walked into the house his thoughts were set on his brother, as they often were since _that_ night, and he regretted that he hadn't told his dear brother good-bye. But his brother would be back in 18 months...then maybe, he hoped, they could try again. 18 months was a long time though, but he knew he could wait, because he loved Itachi more than words could explain. And as he went to his room he didn't see his parents anywhere, but it didn't worry him, as he was too focused on his older brother. The moment he opened his door he saw the white paper laying on his pillow and could only guess, and hope, that it was from his brother.

He slowly walked over and picked it up before sitting on his bed. He didn't want to open it though, he didn't want to face the reality that his brother was gone for the next 18 months. That he had been too stubborn to accept his brother's apologies, that he hadn't tried to apologize himself. He didn't want to, but he knew that he had to; he knew that he had no other choice. He could only hope that his brother would fogive him one day...forgive him for being stubborn, forgive him for ignoring him, forgive him...for not forgiving him... Forgive him for saying he hated him.

Could Itachi actually forgive him though? That was all that was on his mind as he opened the letter up, but as soon as he began reading his brother's neat script he froze, eyes glued to the words that flowed on the page...the sad words...the pain filled words...the truth bringing words... And as soon as he got to the end of the letter his eyes began to fill with tears, those tears spilling from his eyes as he read the letter again wanting, no, needing the words on the page to be fake...a joke...but he knew in his heart that they weren't.

_My dearest Sasuke,_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone...and well I want to tell you that I'm probably not coming back alive. Hokage-sama said that I was the only one that could do this mission so you know that it must be very important. I do hope that I'll be back though._

_Sasuke, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to, but I didn't think I had much of a choice... I realized right after though that I made the biggest mistake of my life. Although, now...I think it's better that you...hate me... Perhaps it won't hurt as much if and when you hear that I'm dead... Just know that I'll always love you, Sasuke, and I don't blame you for hating me._

_If I come back though...Sasuke... I want to know if you'll give me another chance. I know that I don't deserve it because of how much I put you through, but I had good reason, better reason now if ever...and I understand if you move on... But I'm hoping that you won't because I love you, Sasuke and I want to be with you, no matter how wrong it is. Because...you were right I should have kept an open mind, I'm sorry._

_Even if I never see you again just know that I will always love you more than anything in this world. But I will fight every day that I'm gone to get back to you, even if it's just so I can be your brother...that would be enough for me as long as you didn't hate me anymore..._

_...I...have to go now, I've been writing this all week for you...and it's finally the day I have to go... I'm sorry that I'm leaving, Sasuke. I'm sorry that I didn't say good-bye... _

_I want you to know though...that I don't think it's wrong anymore to love you the way I do..._

_I love you,_

_Itachi_

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well, there is chapter five. I really hope that you like it, and I really hope that you review. If I get enough reviews for this chapter then it will get me to put chapter 6 up sooner. So thankies!

I would just like to say that if you would like more notice on updates for my stories then check my profile. I update the progress of my stories every month so that you all can know what is going on and when to expect them.

If there are any grammatical errors I am very sorry, please let me know about them and I will fix them as soon as possible. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	6. Six months

Hello everyone!!! Well, I said for the past few weeks that I was going to update when I got back home from my dad's and guess what!! I'm home!!! So that means chapter six for you all!! Okay, so just some other story information. _Brother, I like that you love me..._ and _~Bleeding for you~_ are both finished and will both be put up ooooh, I would say before the end of the month. _B,ILTYLM..._ will be up by the end of the week though, so keep an eye out for chapter eight.

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, Neji/Naruto and one-sided OC/Itachi

**Warnings (since people have obviously been by-passing this section in my other stories I'm going to put it in bold from now on so that everyone notices it): Uchihacest, which is INCEST. Shonen-ai, which is boy love. Minor language in this chapter and most possibly the rest of the story. You are now warned, so if you don't like one of these things...go away. Now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! But!! I do own Aburakoji Rikyu!! ;)

Note!!: Ah, you've gotta love the notes, anyways! For the next few chapters we are going to be timeskipping. Each chapter will say how long it has been and blah, blah, blah all that fun stuff. So just keep a look out, keep hope alive, and review!

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter six**

* * *

After his brother's departure Sasuke's attitude changed more so than when he had just been mad at his beloved brother. In the six months it had been since his brother had been gone Sasuke had gone into a depression it seemed to his friends and family. Every day Sasuke would return home from training with squad 7, go straight to his room, and talk to no one the rest of the day, unless he had to.

To Sasuke though he couldn't help it, his brother was on his mind 24/7. Everytime he tried to talk it would always turn into something about his beloved elder brother and that would ultimately send him into tears by the end of the day. Every day he thought about how he could of just apologized and could have stopped being so hardheaded, maybe...maybe then; oh, god, maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Maybe he never would have lost his brother...forever... And good lord, forever was such a long time for a twelve-year-old boy to wait.

For the first time in his life his brother hadn't been present at his birthday; his twelfth birthday. For all he knew his brother, his dear brother, could be dead, and could never be at any of his other birthdays. He knew though that it had been the single most depressing birthday he could ever remember, and he was hoping, with all his might, that it would be the last. He didn't want his brother to die, he didn't want his brother to leave him forever. He wanted his brother to be with him; be next to him, be here for him... He wanted his brother to still love him.

Sasuke walked into his room after lunch and looked at his desk, ontop of which was the letter his brother had written him. He walked over and picked it up, reading the depressing contents like he did every day, so that he could remember that it was real, so that he could remember that he was here. So that he could remember...why he felt like he wanted to die so badly. The man he was in love with...had turned his back on him...and then tried to apologize on countless occasions, but he hadn't accepted any of them. No, he had just kept refusing. He was horrible, wasn't he? He must be to have refused...

Yet, there wasn't anything that could be done about it; he couldn't change what had happened, but he knew that if he could, he surely would.

And this depression had now gotten to a point that his friend, his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, was overly worried about him and would pester him to no end to try and find out what was wrong. Not only would the blonde try and help...but he would try and cheer him up about his brother, ultimately just making matters all the worse. It wasn't that he didn't like that Naruto was trying to help him, but the boy obviously couldn't take a hint when he didn't want something talked about any longer. To be frank about it...the blue-eyed blonde was dense, and very much so, it seemed.

Really, he was grateful that he had such a caring friend, but...the boy did have a boyfriend that he should be paying more attention to then him. The brunette, Hyuga Neji, Naruto always clung to, always stood by...always stood up for, even though the elder didn't need anyone to stand up for him. Sasuke would never admit it out loud, especially to Naruto, but he was jealous of them... He was jealous that they had each other while the person he loved so very much was gone, and...dead, for all he knew.

And what was worse about the whole thing was that...Neji; he didn't think that liking another boy was wrong... And while his brother's letter said that he didn't think it was wrong to love him the way he did anymore, Sasuke still had his doubts about what his brother's reaction would actually be...if he ever came home... But Neji; the brunette found it totally normal to hug, kiss, and, yes, even though nobody would ever think that the Hyuga would be one for it, cuddle with another male. In fact, Naruto didn't think it was wrong either... That's what hurt him the most, that they both believed so much that it wasn't wrong to be...like this...

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and a moment later his mother peeked in. "Sweetheart, your friend, Naruto, is here to see you," she said watching him set the letter back down upon his desk and nod, letting her know that it was okay for her to send Naruto to his room. A few moments later the blonde opened up the door quietly, shutting it just as quietly behind him, before going and sitting on Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke... I'm tired of this..." The boy's voice sounded strained as if, perhaps, he'd been yelling too much today, which was entirely possible. "Tired of what?" It was a response that...sounded dead... Was that actually his voice? Naruto got up and walked over to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I'm tired of seeing you like this. For the past four months I've been...trying to figure out what's wrong with you...been trying to cheer you up... If I can't cheer you up... Then, at least, please, tell me why you are acting like this..." Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto's blue eyes staring at him, totally and completely serious.

"You wouldn't understand," he said, and he felt that it was true, that the blonde wouldn't understand his feelings for his brother... That the boy who claimed to be his best friend...would think him sick, and turn his back on him. "Don't leave me in the dark, Sasuke. I just want to help you." Naruto was reaching...trying to pull his friend back from the darkness, trying so hard, trying for so long...and it seemed to no avail. If Sasuke wouldn't reach back for him through the darkness how was Naruto supposed to find him and pull him back?

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde and walked across the room. "You just wouldn't understand Naruto! ...Nobody understands..." Naruto turned towards him and stared at him. "Sasuke, I...I would understand, or... I'd at least try my hardest to. I just want to help you..." There it was again...that word, _help_, nobody could help him except for Itachi...and Itachi wasn't here! He would most likely never be here again... Why...? Why did Naruto want to help him so much? Why did Naruto care...when it seemed like no one else, not even his own family, noticed the pain he was in? Could the boy possibly understand?

"...It's...my brother..."

Naruto nodded for a moment and took a step closer to his raven-haired friend, the friend that was finally reaching back through the darkness. "What about him? What about him has made you so...upset?"

"You won't understand."

"I'll try, Sasuke, I'll try to understand, for you, because I want to help." _Help,_ that damn word again.

Sasuke looked down at the ground for a moment then looked straight into Naruto's eyes, the eyes of the person that was trying to _help_ him...

"I'm...in love with him."

There was silence. Nothing but the unforgiving, unbreakable silence. It washed over them both as the full weight of Sasuke's words fell upon the young blonde. There was a hand reaching out through the darkness for him now, could he reach back for it? Could he pull his friend back from the depressing darkness, could he take him from this godforsaken room, could he help? Something more helpful at the moment would be, could he speak? The things racing through both of their minds during this precise moment were both very different.

For Naruto it was: My best friend is in love with his brother... Okay, that's okay. Love is Love, no matter who it is for, as long as it is pure. But back on track, Naruto. Have to find a way to tell Sasuke that this is okay... He thinks I wouldn't understand, he doesn't give me much credit.

For Sasuke it was: He hates me now... My best friend thinks I'm some sick...perverted person... Any second now, after he can fathom why in the world he ever became friends with such a sick person, he'll storm out of here... Maybe it's better that way, maybe it's better if I have no friends... Maybe it'd be better if... No, I shouldn't think that...

This silence that enveloped the room and both boys was broken quickly. "It's okay." That was the first thing said before the blonde walked across the room to his friend and hugged him. Sasuke stood there, wide-eyed in the embrace, in a state of shock over what Naruto was doing. "It's okay, Sasuke. I understand, and it's okay." It was the first time that anybody had ever told him that this was okay; that feeling this way was okay...

He couldn't take it anymore, he hugged Naruto back, and in another moment tears began to fall from his eyes. "Thank you..." To Naruto that "thank you" meant so much more than just, "thank you for accepting me," to him... It was a thanks for pulling him out of the darkness, for saving him from something terrible that might've happened if left alone any longer, for helping him in his time of need. "You're welcome, Sasuke," he said hugging his friend tighter.

_I'll always be here to save you from the darkness..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Six months. It was too hard. Too hard to be away. In the six months he had been gone Itachi thought about Sasuke more and more with each passing day. He missed his brother too much for words to explain anymore. Every day he would take out the picture of his beloved, whenever he had a moment of rest, and just...gaze at it; shut everything around him out, and just gaze upon the beauty that was his darling little brother.

He sat down and pulled the picture out, it was time for his talk with his brother. People might think him crazy for it, but he found it a good release of his emotions when he could just talk to his brother's picture, in his mind, mind you, he didn't want Rikyu to think he was crazy...er than he already knew he was.

_Sasuke... Ah, my angel, I'm so sorry... I wasn't there for your birthday last month... Rikyu and I had a little celebration for you, although I know it made no difference. I do hope that you had a nice birthday though... I miss you, Sasuke... So much... I–_

"You're doing it again." A voice said, breaking his "talk" to his brother and making him look up to see Aburakoji Rikyu. He nodded as the violet-haired man sat across from him on the ground, the elder's golden eyes staring into his, as if searching for something.

Aburakoji Rikyu was from Suna, the two had met three months into the mission. Itachi had found out that Suna had sent Rikyu not so much as a back-up but more as a teammate, and so far the eighteen-year-old hadn't disappointed. He was a good looking man, chin length violet hair, golden eyes. He was also a very nice man; a little too protective of him at times, but Itachi could easily put the man in his place. The man had even taken the news of him loving Sasuke well, telling him that he didn't mind that at all and that he didn't think any less of him for it. Overall he was very glad that he had met Rikyu.

"Why are you staring at me?" The man did it quite often; like he had some strange obsession with him, and if that was the case, he'd better get over it, and quickly. "Because, I'm disappointed that you're in love with your brother." So it was a case of obsession, or perhaps, a case of wanting a quick lay.

"And why? You didn't have a problem with it when I first told you." Rikyu smiled softly and moved closer to Itachi. "I still don't have a problem with it. It's just, since you are in love with him, you would never consider being my boyfriend. That is what disappoints me about you being in love with him." Itachi stared right at him, not really believing what he was hearing.

"That's true. I would never consider being your boyfriend. I love Sasuke, and only Sasuke." The words were spoken with a hint of venom, with a hidden threat, that threat being: "if you ever touch me in a non-platonic way I'll break all of your fingers." And obviously the message was received because Rikyu sighed and moved back to where he had been.

"I hope that you're happy with him if you get back home." He hoped that as well, although he would just be happy to get home to just see Sasuke. If the boy would actually give him another chance or not...that was an entirely different matter... A matter that he didn't particularly want to think about right now.

"I hope that too." He had no time to wish the other man any happiness back home because as soon as he opened his mouth to speak again a female ninja had appeared along with two males, all three covered from head to toe with black. The female had grabbed Rikyu's chin, forcing his head back, and then put a kunai to his throat before making a clean cut. The blood spilled down his violet-haired friend's neck as she shoved him down, his body going limp on the dirt. Then all three advanced on him.

It took him no more than three minutes and all three were dead. _Senseless violence. _That's all this was, that's all any killing was, but he was a shinobi...so he would have to participate in it. He looked over at Rikyu's body and looked at the golden eyes that only minutes ago held so much emotion... Emotion would kill a shinobi, emotions were useless on the battlefield... He walked over and kneeled down before he put hand over the violet-haired man's eyes, closed his eyes, and wished him well in the next life. He then got up and picked up the picture of his brother that he had dropped before the killing began.

_I love you, Sasuke_

If it was the emotions that were to kill him, whether useless or not on the battlefield, he was glad that he had them... Or at least, had some sort of emotion... He was glad to have fallen in love... Now if only he could be so lucky to make it home to that love...

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter six!! Poor Rikyu... Just throw him in for half a chapter to kill him right off... Aaah, well...stuff happens. ;) Anyways, it seems things are starting to happen with both of our brothers, hmm... Well please review and tell me what you think. Thankies!

Now, I just wanted to give all of you some notice for other stories. _The Aftermath_ will be updated before the end of the month, most likely, if not then right at the beginning of October. _The Uchiha's_ is going to be getting fixed up and restarted sometime this week I believe... And _Learning to Love Again_ will be updated tomorrow, so if you read any of those stories keep a look out, and if you are wondering about my other stories then check out my profile or ask me about it in a review.

If there are any errors please, please, please let me know and I will fix them as soon as possible.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	7. One year

Well hello again my lovely readers! Well since today is day five of my first monthly Update-A-Thon I am updating this. It is being updated after another of my stories already has been today. But yeah, I've already got this story finished and I've been working on the sequel, so I've just gotta finish posting this story so that I can start posting that one. So look forward to it!!

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke

Warnings: Uchihacest, which is INCEST. Shonen-ai, which is BOY LOVE. A bunch of dark stuff pretty much throughout the next few chapters. You are now warned so if you don't like something here then go away!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! I own Aburakoji Rikyu, although he is dead!

**Note: Just a quick note, I have a new poll up on my page. Please go vote, if you would be so kind. I would appreciate it. Thanks!**

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter seven**

* * *

Darkness. That's all there was; darkness. It enveloped and pulled him in. It was heedless to his struggling to get away, to get back. It encroached upon his body first, then slowly it reached his mind again. This darkness was the same. It was the one that he had been pulled from. This darkness was evil and uncaring. The darkness was all there was anymore.

Help. He needed help. Where was his friend now? Where was the boy that pulled him from this place? Why was no one helping him? _Help_. That word, it was like acid in his brain now. He didn't need _help_; he didn't need friends. He only needed one person, the one person that wasn't here. Only that person could dispel the darkness.

Sasuke sat straight up, eyes wide, not remembering where he was for a moment, but then he remembered. He was at Naruto's. It had just been a dream...maybe if he just talked to Naruto for a few minutes he'd feel better, but...he didn't want to wake the boy up. He glanced over at Naruto's sleeping form from his bed and sat up. Even if he didn't wake the boy up he could still sit here and think...maybe that'd make him feel better.

If only Itachi were here... Everything would be better then, the darkness wouldn't be here, just waiting for him to let his guard down for a moment. That darkness that had taken him prisoner just wouldn't let go... Well he would win, for Itachi... He would win against the darkness...

_If I come back though...Sasuke... I want to know if you'll give me another chance._

It was one of many lines written in Itachi's good-bye letter, one of many lines that he could not forget... And right now, he just wanted to think of what it would be like if Itachi were actually here with him, instead of out on some suicide mission... "What would you do if you were here aniki...?" Sasuke whispered before laying back down. He turned over and closed his eyes and envisioned what he thought his brother might do right now, given that he were here.

A hand was laid upon his cheek, he turned and looked at who it belonged to. It was Itachi... _Of course, I'm dreaming, just go with it._ The elder smiled at him and leaned closer. "Can I sit with you?" It was a silly question, because of course he could, but Sasuke just smiled brightly before he sat up and made room for his brother. Itachi sat down on the bed and a moment later brought Sasuke to sit in his lap. "This is much better," he commented before hugging his young brother.

Sasuke felt so loved...so safe, so at peace... Like nothing could hurt him. "Itachi-nii..." Itachi pulled away from Sasuke and looked at him questioningly. "What is it, otouto?" Sasuke grasped onto his brother's shirt and began to cry into it. Itachi hugged him again, trying to calm him down. "Shush, it's okay, Sasuke."

"I've missed you so much, aniki!" He whispered into his brother's shirt. "But, Sasuke... I haven't gone anywhere for you to miss me." _Of course..._ Sasuke nodded and pulled away from his brother, looking down at the floor. "Of course you haven't, aniki..." Itachi smiled slightly and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "I love you, Itachi."

This time Itachi did not smile, he looked at his brother weighing the words that were just said. He knew that they were not meant brotherly. Itachi slowly picked Sasuke up and stood up, putting Sasuke back down on the bed where he had been sitting, before walking across the room. "Sasuke, no. It's wrong."

A moment later Itachi had disappeared and there was nothing again. His heart was broken; the darkness was back. All there was was darkness, in every corner of the room. The only thing that he could see was himself if he looked down, the darkness that he sat on was like the rippling water of the ocean shore...only black; filled with nothingness. Everything was nothingness, everywhere he looked...there was nothing...just darkness, the black abyss that was striving to swallow him up... And now, heartbroken, that abyss was oh so tempting...

His eyes shot open and he stared at Naruto's still sleeping form. That...dream had turned into something else, if not yet a nightmare then it was on the verge of being one. Something had gone horribly wrong with his imagination... Is that what he actually thought Itachi would do? In the year that his beloved elder brother had been away now...did he lose all faith in him? Itachi had always been a person that meant what he said, and if he said something then it wasn't a lie, obviously... So when he had said that he wanted another chance... He wasn't lying, right...?

"...S-Sasuke...? What's wrong?" Asked the sleep laced voice of his friend. Sasuke focused on Naruto's form that, it seemed, was glowing slightly from the moonlight shining through the window. Naruto propped himself up on an elbow and looked over to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy just shook his head. "It's nothing... I'm sorry, go back to sleep..."

Naruto shook his head and yawned before he stood up from his bed and moved to sit next to Sasuke's. "So, what's up?" Sasuke looked down at the floor then looked at his friend. "My brother...has been gone for a year, Naruto..." Naruto nodded and rested his arms on the side of the bed. "What if he never..." Naruto stood up abruptly and motioned for Sasuke to move over and make room for him on the bed. Sasuke did and Naruto laid down next to him, facing him, and smiled.

"Don't think like that, Sasuke. I know you told me that it's very likely that he'll never come back, but you have to have faith in Itachi... You have to have faith that he'll come back... He's strong; he can do it." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke arm and squeezed it gently. "I have faith in him. Do you?" Sasuke nodded as tears came to his eyes. He had faith in his brother...that dream, or whatever it had been, did nothing to deter him from having to fight to stay out of the darkness... It did nothing to wear down his faith in his dear brother.

Naruto moved to get up from the bed but Sasuke's hand caught his wrist and stopped him, making Naruto look back at him to see what he needed. "Please, Naruto... Stay with me... I don't want to be alone..." Naruto smiled warmly and nodded before laying back down on the bed. Soon enough Sasuke had fallen back asleep and Naruto looked at him.

His best friend was fighting so hard... To stay here with him; away from the darkness, and to stay alive... That's what frightened Naruto the most, that at any moment Sasuke might just give up...on everything... He couldn't allow that, no, not after he did all this. Not after he pulled his friend back from the darkness. He'd be here forever to pull him back from the darkness if only the boy would keep on living every day...

_Please... Itachi... Just come home alive... I can't bear to see Sasuke like this any longer..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Another six months... Altogether a year now... He was surprised that he was still able to keep up with the date, although, it wasn't that hard to keep track of how long it had been since you left your everything... At least, to him it wasn't. It was a quiet moment for him, one he didn't have many of anymore. During these moments he would reflect on everything that had happened in the last six months. The bodies that had piled up, the tears that he had cried while alone, the lonliness he felt now that Rikyu was gone.

He did miss the man. Even though Rikyu had had a thing for him, the violet-haired man had made for good company, and had been a good fighter. Itachi was sad to have lost him how he had. But that didn't matter right now... He was much closer to his goal now, much closer to the actual dangerous part of the mission, all of the people that had tried, and failed, to kill him had just been distractions, people sent out by the one he was really meant to kill, to try and stop him.

It didn't matter, and yet it did all at the same time. It didn't matter because he was above all these distractions' levels, he could kill them easily and it didn't matter. But it did matter because this was supposed to be a suicide mission, and unless he could figure out a way to kill the man he was supposed to kill without dying himself...he'd never make it back home alive... It mattered because he wanted to see Sasuke again, in person. The picture he had, while it was nice to have, was not enough for him anymore. He needed to be back with his brother. He needed to know if Sasuke forgave him. He needed it so bad, and the only way that he'd get the satisfaction of being back with his beloved was if he survived, which hopefully, he could...

He looked up at the sky through the canopy of green leaves that surrounded the forest that he had been in for the last few days. In all actuality, he was most likely going to die, but for now, he would believe that he wasn't. "I'll make it back, Sasuke, I promise," he whispered before looking at the ground under his feet, the same ground he had been walking across for the past four days. There had to be an end to this forest soon, and he was hoping that he would make it out before dark.

"Heh, guys, I found him." It was a cruel voice, and gravelly voice. He didn't have to turn around to know that he was about to face a fairly tough oppenent, but still one that he could beat easily. And a moment later, when he had turned around, there were two others behind the one who he assumed had spoken. "We're gonna kill ya kid, if ya just give up now then we'll make it quick." The man was so sure of himself, wasn't he? He obviously didn't know that he had, single-handedly, killed off every other shinobi that had been sent after him in the past six months. And that number that he had killed himself was now reaching well up into the hundreds. Itachi often wondered how many shinobi would have to be sacrificed for this one man he was after, but he could never think of an answer.

"D'ya hear me, kid?" Itachi nodded, knowing the man couldn't see how much he wanted to punch him right now, thank goodness for his training. It was the shinobi like him, and most likely like his comrades, that made him sick. All they wanted to do was fight. Fight to prove that they were strong; kill to prove that they were strong. How many innocent people had they killed?

Suddenly the man advanced on him, and then suddenly the man was dead; kunai straight through the heart. It frightened both of his comrades that this man, whom they believed to be so strong, was taken down so quick and easily, and by someone so much younger, nonetheless. Then, almost not missing a beat, the female of the group advanced. He created a shadow clone that appeared behind her and slit her throat._ Senseless violence._

He didn't even give the second man a chance to make a move toward him or away from him, as he was suddenly caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. And after, what felt like seventy-two hours to the man, but was really only a second or two, he was on the ground unconscious. Itachi's sharingan faded away as he stared at the three bodies. _Such senseless violence._ He shook his head and began again on his way, knowing that whenever the man woke he wouldn't come after him.

If the man that he was supposed to kill thought that these shinobi were tough then he was either sadly mistaken or he liked to sacrifice people for nothing. The latter of the two would be extremely helpful to him when he found the man. If this man sacrificed all of his bodyguards and whatnot then that would mean that he would have a better chance of getting back to Sasuke alive. That gave him hope... Just like that unknown emotion in Sasuke's eyes that night, a little more than a year ago... It had been too long. He had been away too long. Sasuke had already moved on; this is what he had convinced himself of. But he had to have faith that his brother would stay true to his confession of love... Faith, just like love; he was glad he had it.

He stopped. Stopped his movement, stopped his thoughts, just stopped. The only thing he did was look around. He had finally made it out of the forest...and only an hour after the three shinobi attacked him. He surveyed the area. It was just a flat plain under the dying light of the sun. No flowers or anything that made it extraordinary. Just a few trees off in the distance. He took a few steps out onto the dry soil of the plain before he sat down.

_And now... I wait..._

He knew he had offically reached the dangerous part of the mission, everything from here on out was going to be very difficult and dangerous, according to the Sandaime Hokage. He turned his head to the left suddenly when he heard a sound, and his world began to fade to black. He thought one thing before the darkness enveloped him.

_Thankfully you didn't make me wait long, did you?_

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter seven, please review! I really want to hear your thoughts on my story. It'll be about the middle of the month before this is updated again. Thank you.

If there are any errors then please let me know and I will fix them as soon as possible.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	8. Eighteen months

Well hello again my lovely readers. It is like the middle of the month now, and as promised I am updating this so that we can get along to the sequel quicker. So yes, if you have missed a few different things about it that I have put, there is a sequel to this. The first chapter of it will be posted after chapter thirteen (which is the last chapter of this) is posted. So, it's something to look forward to.

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, Neji/Naruto

Warnings: Uchihacest, which is INCEST! Shonen-ai, which is BOY LOVE. Dark stuff, attempted suicide and a tiny bit of language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! So do not sue me please! And thank you!

**Note: Just real quick… If you would be so kind as to go and vote on my poll, I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter eight**

* * *

Eighteen months. Eighteen whole months now and it looked like there was no end in sight. There had been no sightings of any ANBU in the surrounding forest, which meant that his brother was not home yet... That was not good. Eighteen months to the day...it was horrible. Every day that Itachi was gone Sasuke could feel his heart break even more, he could hear the agonizing cry of his broken heart as it cried out for the brother that was not here. And he could feel the darkness begin to take over more of his damaged mind, yet he didn't fight it. He couldn't fight it, no, not anymore... Not after so long. The darkness had finally succeeded in capturing him once again and Naruto was not here to _help_ any longer.

Naruto was not here because the blonde was off with his boyfriend... The two had been together for more than a year now, and, in the tiny part of his mind that he still had control over, Sasuke was happy for them. But in the rest of his mind...the part that the darkness had taken, he was jealous, he hated them... He hated them for being happy when he was so miserable; he hated every one of his friends that were in relationships. Because they had the one thing that he didn't: Love. Or, at least, what they thought was love for now.

It wasn't just Neji and Naruto, but Kiba and Shino, Shikamaru and Ino, Lee and Sakura... And so many others, it made him sick with envy. He wanted his brother! So where was Itachi?! Was he dead? Didn't he have a right to know if his brother...the person that he loved so much...was dead...? With this darkness back now...he had no faith that his brother would be returning to him alive.

He looked up from his desk, which he had been sitting at for the last half hour, and stared at the wall for a moment, wondering if what he was thinking about doing was actually a good idea. What if it turned out that Itachi lived through it all? _No, that's simply not possible_. It was the darkness that provided these thoughts for him, the darkness that wanted him to do this to himself... But what would this darkness be if he had not first created it out of anger? Then sorrow? This darkness was his own creation, so it was that these thoughts...these actions, were his own as well.

He stood up from the chair and walked over to his bed, pulling the kunai out from under the pillow. He sat down on the bed carefully, almost as if he was afraid that it would fall away and the darkness would swallow him up as it did his mind. As he sat, he stared at the kunai and placed the cold metal against the pale flesh of his left wrist. He made not a move, but only stared, watching as if in a trance at the way the grey steel clashed with the pale white, paler now than it had been.

He was not sure what snapped him out of this trance-like state, but whatever it was reminded him of what he was doing. He swallowed once and began to press down the point of the kunai into his skin, but at that moment his door burst open. Sasuke looked over to his door to see Naruto and Neji both standing in his doorway, Naruto looked angry and Neji looked indifferent, as usual. "Sasuke," his name came out of Naruto's mouth angrily. And before Sasuke could even think to reply Naruto was across the room and yanking the kunai away from him, careful to not harm him.

"What the _hell _do you think your doing?!" Naruto's voice was low, and his words were spoken with a calm fury, the same calm fury that he had when he had told Itachi that he hated him... He heard the click of the door shut and knew that Neji shut the door without having to look over. He glanced up at Naruto for a moment and looked at the ground. "I can't take this anymore, Naruto."

And it was true, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take being away from his brother any longer. It hurt too much; everything hurt too much. For the second time Itachi hadn't been here for his own birthday, this one his eighteenth. And for the second time Itachi had not been present for Sasuke's birthday, the thirteen-year-old could only take so much... He had tried being happy, he had tried to forget the pain, he had tried so much in the past eighteen months, but nothing had worked... And then like lightning striking the ground, he'd had the sudden thought just the other day... What if he killed himself?

What if, what if, what if? What if Naruto hadn't barged into the room when he did? What if he had died and Itachi _actually_ made it back home alive? What if...? But _damn_ this pain...it just wouldn't go away... His mind kept crying out, kept trying to tell him not to do anything stupid, kept telling him to stop listening to that overshadowing darkness... He wanted to listen, but something in him made it impossible, something in him...broke every day that he didn't see his brother. It broke every day that he thought his brother might be dead.

"That is _no_ excuse for this, Sasuke!" Naruto was angry. He could feel his friend's anger washing over him and looked up into the teen's blue eyes. "You...just don't understand..." No, nobody understood. He thought that Naruto did, and perhaps the boy had at one time or another, but now… No, Naruto didn't understand... His parents didn't understand... Nobody understood!! Why...?

"Sasuke... Just because you're upset about Itachi... You can't do this..." Naruto was reaching for him again, but he'd be damned if he would actually reach back for the teen this time. "You don't understand, Naruto! You don't! So just stop pretending that you do!" He'd had enough of this. He stood up from his bed and glared at Naruto. The teen just took a step away from him. That was enough for Sasuke, he lunged at Naruto and, while the blonde was temporary stunned from Sasuke's movement, took the kunai from Naruto's hand then placed it at his own throat and stepped back to where he was.

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke..." He closed his eyes, trying to piece his thoughts together. "Please... You cannot do this..." When Naruto opened his eyes again Sasuke was staring at him, the latter's eyes looked dead, but then Sasuke's mouth opened and he spoke, calmly. "You just don't understand," he said, and it was almost whispered

"Then help us to understand, Sasuke." Both Naruto and Sasuke looked over at Neji, who had spoken this time, as the brunette walked over and stood next to Naruto. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and nodded, agreeing that Sasuke should help them understand. But Sasuke couldn't do that, no, he couldn't. He... He didn't know how to explain to them what was happening to him... He just knew that he wanted this, he wanted to die. "I can't..." He said softly.

Neji moved half a step closer, but it seemed that Sasuke didn't notice. "Why? Why can't you help us to understand what you are going through? We just want to help you, and to do that you need to help us." It sounded ridiculous to the majority of Sasuke's brain, the part that darkness reigned over, but to the tiny part that Sasuke still had some sort of control over... It made sense. He understood. But at the same time he didn't.

He swallowed the knot in his throat and looked at Neji, who seemed to be even closer. "I can't...because..." He swallowed again and looked down at the floor for a moment before closing his eyes. He couldn't let the darkness take him over. He had to fight. He had to have faith in his brother... He opened his eyes and looked at Neji again, who was patiently waiting for him to answer. "Because..." He shook his head, feeling the cold metal of the kunai against his throat. "...I... _I_ don't understand..."

Neji nodded and slowly put his hand out. "Okay... That's okay, Sasuke. Then we'll figure it out together, I promise. Now...please, just...give me the kunai..." Sasuke shook his head, this darkness was fighting to take over what little sanity he had left, he had to fight it. He had to get it out... "I...I can't..." Neji looked at him for a moment, then glanced back at Naruto, who looked near tears.

"Why can't you, Sasuke?"

A tear fell down Sasuke's cheek. "It won't let me... It... It wants me to do this..." Neji put his hand back down by his side and took another step closer to the young Uchiha. "Exactly _what_ won't let you?" Another tear.

"...I dunno, exactly... It's really dark... That's...all... And it feels...so evil..." Neji looked down, he knew the feeling of being trapped in that darkness, and he now knew the joys of being out of it... He looked back at his boyfriend once again to see Naruto crying now. _Thanks to you, Naruto, I got out..._ He looked back at Sasuke and shook his head. "You can't listen to it, okay? You have to fight it." Sasuke nodded slightly, his hand holding the kunai twitched and his skin was pierced slightly, and it started bleeding, but not very much. Neji heard Naruto gasp from behind him and he held his hand out again.

"Sasuke, I need you to give me that kunai." He saw Sasuke's Adam's apple bob as the younger teen swallowed, but Sasuke showed no signs of giving into him. Suddenly Naruto took a step forward.

"Give him the kunai, Sasuke. Now." Neji saw Sasuke's eyes flash from him to Naruto and then with a jerky movement Sasuke put the kunai in his hand. Half a second later Naruto threw himself at Sasuke, hugging the teen fiercely. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder at Neji and then at the blonde hair that was attached to him at the moment before hugging Naruto back.

Naruto pulled away from him slightly and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes seriously. "If you _ever_ do that again... I'll kill you." Sasuke smiled lightly and nodded while watching Naruto pull away from him totally and go stand by Neji. Everything was silent for a moment as Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. Finally, Naruto found that he silence needed to be done away with.

"Noooow, Sasuke!!!" Naruto said excited moving his arms emphatically. "Neji and I _did_ come over for a reason!" The blonde smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's arm. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _he _wanted to know if you would like to join us for some ramen..." Neji deadpanned, effectively killing Naruto's excitement and making the younger teen pout. Naruto recovered quickly from his excitement being killed by his boyfriend and jumped over to Sasuke. "Soooo, do you wanna?" Sasuke looked at his excited friend then at Naruto's not-so-excited boyfriend before he walked forward and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll go, but _only_ if you calm down." Naruto took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, calming down a little. "Alright, see! I'm calm, now, let's gooo!! Hehe!" Both Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes as Naruto bounded out of Sasuke's room and followed silently, and more calmly.

For now...the darkness had been beaten back a little, and while it was recovering Sasuke would have fun. Perhaps it could stay away if Itachi came home...but at the moment everyone doubted that Itachi would ever come home. Alive.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Okay, well here is chapter eight. I really hope that you like it, and I hope that you all review. I know this chapter is a bit…ehish, but I suppose you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens. So thank you!!

If there are any errors please let me know and I will fix them right away.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	9. Twenty months

Well hello all! This is day four of the Update-A-Thon and here is chapter nine of this most lovely of stories. Well, if you've missed out on my other little notes up here, this gets updated twice a month (once during the Update-A-Thon then again during the middle of the month) because I'm trying to get to the sequel quicker. So that is why this gets updated more often.

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke

Warnings: Uchihacest, which is INCEST. Cutting in this chapter. So if you don't like one of those then leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so please do not sue me!!

**Note: Please, if you have not already, go and vote on my poll. It is going to be closing around the 25th so these are the last couple of weeks to vote.**

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter nine**

* * *

"Hokage-sama," the Third looked up at the ANBU member who had just entered his office and nodded. "Do you need something?" The ANBU member nodded and took a few steps closer to his desk, right at that moment another ANBU member walked into the room, pausing in the doorway as he saw that soneone was already here, but then walked in anyway.

"Hokage-sama, there is something that we believe you need to see..." The first ANBU member spoke looking over at the other from behind his mask, the second nodded in agreement. "And what is it?"

"Well... I don't know if you'll actually believe this, but...this morning a young academy student found..." He trailed off.

"Hokage-sama, I think it'd just be better if you came with us and saw for yourself," the second one spoke, trying to help the first in the matter. Sarutobi smiled slightly and nodded before standing up. "Well I guess going on a walk wouldn't be that bad of an idea..." He spoke lightly before walking around his desk and heading towards the door, followed by the two ANBU.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Twenty months now... Wasn't that enough torture for him? Twenty months without Itachi; without his everything... He had given everything to try and keep going on. Naruto had tried so hard to help him. He knew that he was beyond help now; he was beyond caring for his own well being anymore. He had finally had enough of this. Only so many nights could be spent at Naruto and Neji's places to keep him under watch, only so many tears could be shed until there was simply nothing left.

He felt so empty now. There was simply nothing left for him. He was sure that his brother was dead and that killed him inside. This emptiness was slowly tearing him apart inside. It didn't matter that the darkness that he had created of his own sorrow and anger was here, no, it had no power over him any longer. It was merely in his mind; watching as he was destroyed from the emptiness...the loneliness... There was just simply nothing left for him anymore.

But Naruto refused to let him die. He was sure, in his twisted consciousness, that Naruto was just making him stay alive because of spite. All this could have been over a long time ago if only Naruto hadn't intervened...the boy just cared too much about everybody. He didn't need anyone to care about him though. The only thing he needed...only person he needed was his brother. And he knew his brother was never coming back to him now... It had been too long. Too many suns had set and too many moons had risen. It was too late.

He looked down at the kunai in his right hand as he sat on the edge of his bed. It really was too late... That just made him hurt even more every time he thought about it. Naruto had forbid him from killing himself, but he could at least try to take the pain away, couldn't he? He flipped his left arm over and placed the kunai against it. He didn't care that he was this deathly looking pale, he didn't care that he hadn't slept in the past four and a half days, he didn't care that he had barely eaten in almost three weeks, he didn't care that his mother and father were worried sick about him. He simply didn't care anymore. He stopped caring so long ago, so very, very long ago.

He then made the first cut into his skin. It was deep; he could feel that without even having to look at it. Then he brought the kunai down upon his flesh again...and again, and again...until finally there were five horizontal, crisscrossing wounds on his deathly pale flesh. He shook his head and dropped the kunai to the floor, letting the wounds bleed, letting his blood hit his floor, feet, and kunai. It hadn't helped at all. He felt absolutely nothing except the pain he had felt before. It was like a physical wound was nothing to him.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He didn't panic though, everyone other than Naruto knew not to bother coming in his room anymore. Nobody wanted to see him how he was, like a skeleton. "Sweetheart... Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you as soon as possible..." He didn't bother answering as he knew his mother had already left. He sighed and looked at his arm for a moment before getting up to clean the cuts.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Thirty minutes later he was in the Third's office, regarding the man with a look of indifference. "Sasuke, I think we should take a walk," Sarutobi said softly getting up, motioning for him to do the same and a minute later they were on their way out of Hokage tower. _So I come here...just to go on a walk...?_ It didn't make much sense to him, but he didn't dare question the Third. They walked on in silence for quite a few minutes until finally Sarutobi spoke.

"I know that you've missed Itachi dearly, Sasuke." He didn't say anything, he didn't really think that he could and he figured that the Third understood that he didn't really want to talk about this. "It was important that he go on that mission. He was the only one."

"So I was told." His voice sounded so hoarse. He swallowed and looked around the street that they were walking on. There was absolutely no one around... It was so odd. Usually people were hustling and bustling everywhere during this time of day. He thought it quite odd but shrugged it off. "I see."

They continued on in silence for the next five minutes until they were standing inside Konoha hospital. "Why are we here?" The Third didn't answer, only began walking down a hallway, Sasuke quickly followed wanting to know why they were here. He realized halfway down the hallway that it was very quiet in the hospital today; unnaturally quiet... That was odd as well. But he shrugged it off.

Sarutobi stopped in front of the very last door on the left. "Sasuke, this morning a young academy student came across something very interesting laying just inside the village. I thought that you'd like to see it." He gave the Sandaime Hokage a confused look but nodded slowly. Sarutobi opened the door up and began walking in. He couldn't see what was inside the room because he was behind the Third. "Hokage-sama?" He froze. No, there was just...no way... He bit the inside of his cheek hard. But there was no mistaking that voice. "Yes?"

"Who's with you?" Sarutobi stepped to the side and allowed him to see what, or rather who, was laying in the hospital bed under the thin sheet. He took a shaky step forward, his mouth agape, eyes wide. He couldn't believe this. "I thought that was you, Sasuke. I could never forget that chakra signature." He collapsed on his knees and stared at his brother, who wasn't even looking at him, but smiling. He swallowed the knot in his throat and placed his hand on the floor. "I-Ita...chi...?"

Itachi nodded with that smile still on his face but did not look at Sasuke. "It's good to hear your voice again, Sasuke." Sasuke stood up slowly and walked over to Itachi's bedside slowly. He saw his brother's eyes closed. Everything about him was exactly the same. He couldn't believe it...this was too good to be true... "I'll leave you two alone for a while," Sarutobi said behind them, but neither of them acknowledged him as he left the room.

There was a gentle hand caressing his cheek then traveling down his neck slowly. It was taken away a few moments later and he saw Itachi frown. "What have you done to yourself, Sasuke?" He looked down at the ground a moment and then looked out the window. "I don't know that you're talking about, Itachi..." He was such a horrible liar sometimes... Itachi's lips straightened out completely and he knew that this was a serious look.

"Sasuke, don't lie to me. Why haven't you been taking care of yourself?" He bit his lip. "I didn't think...that you'd come back..." Itachi shook his head and he saw his brother's eyelids flutter slightly.

"That's no reason, Sasuke. Whether I came back or not...you should have taken care of yourself..." Itachi sighed and reached out for his hand. He hesitated but then put his right hand in his brother's. Itachi shook his head. "The other one, Sasuke," he said softly and that made him stop. Did Itachi somehow...know? He couldn't deny his brother though and placed his left hand in his brother's outstretched one. Itachi flipped his arm over and gently raked his fingers on his free hand down from the inside of his elbow down to his wrist. Itachi's fingers stopped once they had gotten past the five cuts that he had made not even an hour ago.

"Is this all of them?"

"Yes, brother," he didn't know why he was suddenly so...afraid; so scared that Itachi might do something to him... What Itachi did though shocked him. His brother brought his head down and kissed each cut lovingly. When he had kissed the last one he lifted his head back up and let Sasuke's hand go. "Why...? You... You're not mad...?" Itachi smiled slightly.

"I'm not mad, but I am disappointed that you'd do this... You shouldn't have... But I do understand..." Itachi sighed and showed Sasuke his left arm where five horizontal scars were. "You...? When did...?" he touched the scars lightly as if he would break Itachi if he touched him any harder. "The morning that I had to leave." He looked down and took his hand away from his brother's arm. That brought up everything in the letter... Had Itachi really meant it...?

"Itachi...?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" He looked down and sat on the edge of the bed carefully before looking at Itachi. "That letter... Did you really mean it...?" He had to know... God, he had to know so bad. It had taken twenty months, a suicide attempt and five cuts for him to be able to see his brother again. If this was all for absolutely nothing; he didn't know if he could go on any longer.

Itachi leaned his head back against the headboard and Sasuke noticed that his brother's eyes were still closed... Itachi hadn't taken one look at him this entire time, and yet...the elder could tell that he hadn't been taking care of himself and knew that he had cut himself... What was going on? "Of course I meant it, Sasuke."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I can't," Itachi said softly with a small heartbroken smile on his face. He wrinkled his forehead and looked at his brother for a moment. "What do you mean, Itachi?" What he saw next shocked him. Itachi took his head off the headboard and opened his eyes and he saw the glassed over onyx eyes of his beloved brother. He reached out and touched Itachi's cheek gently as he stared into the glassy onyx eyes and Itachi's hand came up to cover his.

"I'm blind, Sasuke."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Oh, gosh, poor Itachi. Comes home finally only to be blind... Man... I'm mean... But!! It all does have a point! So please, continue to read, and I hope that you continue to like! Please review and tell me what you think as well! Thank you!

I'm sorry if there are any errors, please tell me if you spot any and I will fix them immediately.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	10. Temporary?

Alright, well I know this is a bit late-ish...if someone is really counting or something, but anyways, here is chapter ten and all that good stuff. I hope that you like it even if it may not be the best chapter in the world.

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, Neji/Naruto

Warnings: Uchihacest, which is INCEST so if you don't like then leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!

**Note: Please vote on my poll, if you have not already. It is going to be closing around the 25th.**

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter ten**

* * *

There was darkness. That was all; just the inescapable darkness that he had been in for the past two weeks. He honestly didn't know how he had gotten home. He hadn't had any help and he'd been blind... So how in the name of this good world had he gotten home? He figured it must have just been some stroke of luck; luck that he had thought that he had run out of long ago. But then, when he had been laying there just inside of the village... If that young student hadn't come along when he had... He surely would have been dead.

He leaned his head back against the headboard and listened to the silence in the room. Sasuke had left hours earlier by his demand to go home and get some sleep; the teen had spent the entire rest of the day and much of the night with him. He smiled softly as he thought about how nice it had been to actually talk with Sasuke for the first time in twenty long, agonizingly long, months. He would have to see if he could find that student and thank him for finding him out there when he had.

It had truly been wonderful to talk to Sasuke...to hear his voice after all this time, even if he couldn't see him. The only thing that bothered him was, that after he had told Sasuke that what he wrote in the letter was true, his dear little angel never brought the subject up again. It made him wonder; was his beloved avoiding it? Or was Sasuke simply waiting for him to say something?

In all actuality, Sasuke could have moved on. He knew that; he had tried to accept that when he was on the mission...but it was impossible for him to accept. He loved Sasuke with his whole being...maybe that love was the only thing that had made it possible for him to return. But could he have returned to just have his love turned away...like he had turned his back on his brother and the boy's love? If so, then the world...was just too cruel...

He sighed and placed his right hand over his heart. "Sasuke..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke opened his eyes when the harsh sunlight poured through the window above his bed covering the room with a bright, beautiful glow. He smiled and sat up before stretching a bit. He hopped of his bed and walked into the bathroom happily and began brushing his teeth. When he was finished he went back in his room and went to his closet. He opened the door and his onyx eyes looked over everything that he had to wear. He ended up just choosing the same outfit that he did almost every day; his blue shirt and khaki shorts.

When he left his room he went down to the kitchen happily and greeted his mother with a smile. Mikoto was surprised to see her son up and smiling. "Hi mom!" She smiled warmly at him and he went over and hugged her. Last night, right before he had left the hospital to go home, by demand of Itachi, he had ran into the Third and the Hokage told him that he could tell his parents to come by the hospital the next day to see Itachi. "Sweetheart, you look so happy." She stated the obvious, she was so happy though to just see her son like this.

Sasuke nodded happily and walked to the sink to look out the window. "Mom, you and dad, can you two come by the hospital tonight?" Mikoto looked at him confusedly, but he couldn't see it because his back was to her. "Sure sweetheart." He turned around and nodded before announcing that he was off to the hospital himself. She smiled softly to herself after Sasuke left. It had been so long since she had seen Sasuke happy. It was good to see him like this again.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"And you're sure about this?" Itachi asked the Third, who was standing at the open window looking out at the trees. "Yes," Sarutobi answered quietly and would have said something else about the matter but Itachi interrupted him. "Sasuke's here." He nodded slightly, knowing the man in the bed couldn't see the gesture. A moment later said teen opened the door and walked in quietly, shutting it behind him. "Oh, Hokage-sama, I didn't expect to see you here."

He smiled and turned from the window to look at the teenager. "I'm leaving now," he said while he started walking Sasuke's way. "Hokage-sama," Itachi's voice stopped him though and he looked back at the long-haired ANBU captain. "Could you please find the academy student who found me?" He smiled slightly and nodded before turning back and leaving the room quietly.

Itachi turned his head to where he knew Sasuke was standing and smiled before holding a hand out for his love. Sasuke walked over to him and grabbed his hand, with a smile on his face. He blushed when Itachi brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "I missed you so much, Sasuke." He smiled slightly and looked down as tears started to build up in his eyes. "I-I missed you, too, Itachi..." Itachi pulled him forward a little by his hand before using his free hand to touch Sasuke's cheek, just as a tear fell.

Itachi wiped it away and smiled at him. "Someone as beautiful as you has no need to cry these tears." He scoffed lightly. "I don't look the same anymore; I'm not beautiful." Itachi smiled and patted the spot next to him so that Sasuke could sit next to him. He sat down, his hand still in Itachi's and sighed. He didn't want his brother to think that he wasn't beautiful anymore.

"When you first came to see me and I touched your cheek," Itachi touched Sasuke's cheek. "And then your neck," Itachi's hand moved down to his neck slowly like it had done yesterday. "I knew that you didn't look the same. That's why I asked why you hadn't been taking care of yourself." He leaned his head back against the headboard. "But it doesn't matter. Sasuke, you will always be beautiful to me. Even if I can't see you, I can still picture what you look like in my mind." His hand came back up to caress his beloved's cheek.

He sat up and then moved closer to Sasuke, so close that their noses were touching. "And Sasuke, you are so beautiful," he whispered. He heard Sasuke's breathing stop for half a moment and he could feel his own heartbeat quickening even more than it did when his angel had walked in the room. He wanted to talk about the letter; wanted to talk about whether or not Sasuke had moved on...but he couldn't. He could only think of one thing to do, which was lean forward and place his lips against his younger brother's.

It was exactly what he did. He missed Sasuke so much...he just couldn't hold all of his feelings back any longer; they were eating him away inside. He was surprised when he felt Sasuke, his precious Sasuke, kissing him back. Did this mean that everything was okay...? Moments after their lips met Itachi pulled away, a concerned look on his face. He needed to know. "...Sasuke... I—"

"Sasuke!!" They both turned their heads towards the door as it was shoved opened violently and Naruto jumped into the room. "Naruto..." Sasuke said; his voice low. A moment later Sasuke saw a hand come out of nowhere and grab the back of Naruto's jacket, pulling the blonde back out into the hall.

"Naruto!" He recognized that as Neji's voice and a second later Neji was inches away from Naruto, apparently giving him a lecture or something of the sort. "Sasuke...who's here?" He turned back to his brother to see Itachi facing him. He squeezed Itachi's hand lightly and smiled softly. "Just Naruto and Neji," he said quietly and Itachi nodded before sighing.

"Are you okay, aniki?" Itachi smiled slightly, letting his hand fall from Sasuke's cheek. "Yes, of course, Sasuke. Just...promise me that we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay, brother." Itachi lay back in the bed and listened to everything that was going on. He wished that Naruto and Neji hadn't come and interrupted him all of the sudden. He really wanted to know if Sasuke would accept him back.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about Naruto. He just really wanted to see you and Itachi. I hope that we didn't interrupt anything." He put a hand to his cheek and tapped his fingers against it. "Oh, of course we did, Neji! You know that they've been in here smooching on each other since Sasuke found out Itachi was alive!! Haha! I'm only joking, Sasuke. Geez, don't look at me like that!" He smirked lightly. He could only imagine what his adorable baby brother's face looked like when Naruto said that.

"Naruto... Go away." By the tone of his brother's voice he could tell that Sasuke was annoyed by the blonde, it was quite funny to hear them bickering. It was quite nice to just hear people talking and arguing since he had been alone for so long after Rikyu died. He lay there and listened to the chattering of the three teens for awhile until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke looked at Itachi after he had said good-bye to his friends five hours after they had barged in. Itachi was still asleep, and he looked so peaceful. He couldn't help what he did next. He laid down to get more comfortable and placed his head on Itachi's chest, listening to his brother's heartbeat. "Itachi..." Suddenly Itachi's heart started beating rapidly. "Hmm?" He should have known that Itachi would wake up at the littlest noise, even after Naruto had been yelling and jumping about for the last five hours.

He wrapped his arm around Itachi's stomach, hugging the raven-haired man, and smiled to himself. "You wanted to talk, right?" One of Itachi's hands came and touched his arm, holding on to it. "Yeah," his brother's voice was laced with sleep and he wanted to giggle. He hadn't heard Itachi sound like that in so long. "It'll have to wait a little longer though..."

"Why?"

A knock came at the door a moment later and he turned his head just as it opened to see their mother and father standing there with smiles on their faces, looking proud. They walked in and Mikoto shut the door behind herself. "Itachi... Sweetheart... You're home..." Itachi nodded and Sasuke turned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt his brother's hand tighten on his arm slightly.

A moment later the door opened again. "Ah, Fugaku, Mikoto, good we're all here. There is something that you all need to hear." It was the Third. "What is it, Hokage-sama?" Mikoto asked softly making room for Sarutobi to walk to the bed where her two sons were laying together. He walked to the bed and looked at both her and Fugaku.

"Although you and your husband are not aware, Itachi is blind." She gasped lightly. "I told him this morning that there is a chance that it is only temporary." She looked over at her husband and then at her blind child laying in the hospital bed.

"...How good of a chance is it, Hokage-sama?"

"Fifty-fifty," he said quietly before excusing himself after a few moments to leave the family alone together. For the next two hours they talked about what had happened while Itachi had been away, although what had happened with Sasuke himself was a different story and would have to be told when their parents weren't present.

When Mikoto and Fugaku left they told Sasuke that he should be along too, and with Itachi also telling him to go, he went home, wondering what his dear brother wanted to talk with him about.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter ten. Like I said, might not be the best chapter or anything, but still... It has its moments. So I hope that you liked it and I hope that you all review! Thank you!

Sorry if there are any errors, please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	11. Love

Okay, hello all! Keeping this short! Update-A-Thon, day seven, chapter eleven. Gonna update sometime at the end of the month, so I hope you keep a look out!

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke

Warnings: Uchihacest, which is INCEST so if you don't like then leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as you all may know, but I do own Nakayama Leiko.

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter eleven**

* * *

He realized that his attitude had totally turned around since he had found out that his brother was still alive. Everyone must have been surprised by it, and Itachi's return. Though the two were related some people would never understand just how much Itachi's return had influenced his change in attitude. Sasuke knew that his and Itachi's bond was deeper than any other that he had made with any other person, and it was deeper than any other bond that other brothers had.

He knew that, by Society's way of thinking, he should think that this was wrong. That it was sick to love his brother the way he did. That it was taboo to think about the man the way that he had for so long. But he couldn't; he couldn't bend to Society's will. He loved Itachi and, although everyone could tell him that it was wrong, he would never believe that it was. He could never believe that you shouldn't love someone just because everyone says that it's wrong.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling. He wasn't going to be scared to love his brother. It was his life and he would live it the way he wanted. And he wanted to be happy! "You've changed so much, Sasuke," he sat up when he heard the unmistakable voice of Naruto. He saw the blonde leaning against his door smiling at him. He smiled back and Naruto walked over and sat by him on the bed. "It's really good to see you happy again. I told you that you should have kept faith in Itachi."

He nodded slowly as he studied Naruto. Naruto had never cared what people thought about him being with Neji and he admired that. Society had never gotten his blonde friend and for that he was glad. "Are you gonna tell him?" He looked at his friend confusedly. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto's hand slowly came up and a finger brushed against his neck; against the small scar that was there from his suicide attempt. He sighed softly. "I don't know, do you think that I should?" Naruto pulled his hand away and placed it at his chin, striking a thinking pose. "Yeah, he deserves to know. If he could see then he would have known right when he saw you." He nodded slowly.

It made sense...and if Itachi ever did get his vision back he didn't want his brother thinking that something had happened while he had been in the hospital...

"Naruto... I'm gonna get ready to go to the hospital..." Naruto nodded before getting up and leaving, flashing him a smile as he shut the door. He got up from his bed and head into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping that he and Itachi would get to talk today.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The same darkness was there, and just as inescapable as before. He wanted to think of some way out; he wanted to find some way into the light, but he could not. "Itachi, good morning," the sudden words from the Third startled him as he had been too engrossed in his thoughts and not paying attention to the footfalls approaching his room. "Good morning Hokage-sama," if he was really being truthful with himself though, it was not a good morning. At least it was not yet, not until Sasuke finally stopped by to see him.

"I have done as you asked," he knew it could only mean one thing, and he nodded. "She is outside the room, would you like to speak with her?" Itachi only nodded again and after a few moments he heard the Third tell the girl to come in, and she did so. "Go on over," he told her gently and she did without a word, standing next to Itachi's bedside after a moment.

For a time he said nothing, just tried to see her, the little girl who had saved his life, but he could not. Finally, he put his hand out for her to take, and she did so without hesitation. "What is your name?" He needed to know the name of this girl. "Nakayama Leiko," her voice was quiet, but strong, he noticed as he nodded. "Well, Leiko, I am Uchiha Itachi, and I thank you for saving me." A small smile graced his lips after he said the words.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke got to his brother's hospital room around 10 o'clock only to find that the raven-haired man that was supposed to be there, was gone. He looked around the room for a moment and checked the conjoining bathroom but still could not find his brother. He looked around the room confused before he walked back into the hall and looked down it to see, very far down, there was a nurse at the nurse's station.

He started walking down the hall slowly and a few moments later he was standing at the counter of the nurse's station. "Um, excuse me, miss," he said quietly. The nurse looked up from the papers she was looking through and smiled when she saw him. "How may I help you?" He fidgeted slightly; he wasn't all that good with people.

"Do you, perhaps, know where my brother is? Uchiha Itachi, he is supposed to be in room 112..." She started searching through a different stack of papers for a few moments before pulling a paper up. She skimmed the paper; her lips moving quickly as she read. "Ah, yes. He was discharged about an hour ago."

He looked down at the counter before looking back down the hall from which he had just came. Where in the world could his brother have gone though? The man was blind for heaven's sake. He sighed and looked back at the nurse. "Do you...maybe know where he went?" She looked back up at him from the papers she was again looking through and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't." He nodded and turned around, leaving the hospital in a melancholy mood.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When he got home thirty minutes later, after having a chat with Naruto, he saw his mother in the kitchen making lunch. "Good, I thought that you'd be here for lunch." He just nodded before heading to his room, hearing Mikoto say that lunch would be ready in about half an hour, he really didn't pay attention though.

He opened the door to his room. "You're slow." He smiled when he heard that voice and looked to find his brother lying on his bed, on his side, propped up on his elbow. "I went to the hospital; a nurse told me you were discharged this morning." He saw Itachi nod.

"Hokage-sama said that I could come home. Other than my being blind there is nothing wrong with me that would keep me in the hospital. Now, come lay with me." Sasuke's smile grew wider and he nodded before going over to his bed and laying down. Itachi's arm wrapped around his waist loosely and a light smile spread across the man's face.

Sasuke snuggled into his brother a little bit and suddenly he didn't feel like a thirteen-year-old anymore, no, suddenly for him it felt like time was going backwards... Twenty months and he was eleven again, everything was new... This was his second chance. Then suddenly he thought back to eight months ago when he had been at Naruto's house, and that dream he had had... If he told Itachi that he loved him what would Itachi do?

He was scared to find out; he was scared to see if his dream had really been prophetic. But he remembered that Itachi had said that what he had wrote in his good-bye letter was true, but then again, what if that had been a lie? He had no doubt that his brother was a fantastic liar, just as he was fantastic at everything else. But the thing was...would Itachi lie to him? He had in the past, of course, about tiny things that were out of his control. But something this big... This was all in their control this time, no outside influence.

Itachi felt, and heard, Sasuke take a deep breath and he knew that his dear little baby brother was thinking deeply about something. It made him wonder if it was the same thing that he was thinking about. He did, of course, want to talk with Sasuke about their relationship. They acted like nothing at all had changed; like Sasuke had never said those dreaded words to him. The truth was that he couldn't stop running those three little hearbreaking words through his mind every time he thought about talking to his brother about their relationship.

If Sasuke hadn't brought anything up then maybe it was because his darling angel had, indeed, moved on. It would explain why they were acted as if Sasuke's little scene had never happened. He really didn't think that he could take the pain that was being inflicted upon him emotionally anymore. _I hate you._

"Itachi..." Hearing Sasuke's voice next to his ear, and feeling his brother's warm breath on his neck broke him from his spiraling thoughts. He didn't answer though, and he knew that Sasuke knew to keep on talking. "I just... I wanted to tell you... I-I tried to kill myself awhile back..." This shocked him beyond words. While yes, he had thought about killing himself when he had turned his back on Sasuke... He had never attempted it; never thought about it while he was gone. The only thing that he could focus on, other than the mission, was getting back to his brother.

"W-wh—Sasuke..." He was in total disbelieving shock. To even think that his brother, the only person on the face of the earth that he cared about more than anything and everything, had attempted suicide... It hurt him even more than any words ever could; more than any wound ever could. This raven-haired teenager laying in his arms was his life and he could never think about losing him... He knew that he would surely die without Sasuke; if not literally, then he would only be a hollow shell of himself.

"What in the world... Why would you do that, Sasuke...?" He asked, finally getting his voice back, although still in mild shock. He felt Sasuke shift uneasily in his arms. Sasuke bit his lip and looked away from his brother, staring instead at his brother's arm that was around his waist. Naruto had told him that he should just tell him... But he was scared. Although he knew that Itachi would never hurt him he was scared that Itachi would be angry. And he had never seen Itachi angry.

"You were gone...for so long...and I had finally just given up hope that you were ever coming back... Naruto and Neji stopped me before anything really happened... If they hadn't come though, I'd be dead," he said softly as Itachi's arm tightened around him slightly. "Sasuke... That was so incredibly stupid of you."

He knew that it was; well he knew now that it was. Suddenly he lifted his head up and shifted closer to Itachi, so that their noses were touching. Perhaps this too was incredibly stupid, but he simply couldn't hold back any longer. He'd had enough of not being able to touch his brother the way he wanted; of not being able to tell him how he felt. "I'm sorry, Itachi." He pressed his lips to Itachi's gently and pulled away not a second later.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing their lips together again. Sasuke felt Itachi kiss him back and a moment later he was under the man. Itachi's lips left his and went to his neck, while one hand went under his shirt. Sasuke was suddenly embarrassed by his body and grabbed Itachi's roaming hand by the wrist. He felt Itachi's lips move from his neck up to his ear. "I told you, Sasuke, you're beautiful." Sasuke closed his eyes when he heard what Itachi whispered in his ear and he shook his head a tiny bit.

"No, Itachi..." He heard his brother sigh before removing his hand. A moment later though familiar lips were on his in a quick, chaste kiss. He didn't bother kissing back and Itachi pulled away, resting their foreheads together. "No matter what you say, Sasuke, you are beautiful, and I love you." He saw his brother smile slightly before giving him a peck on the cheek and getting off him.

"Hmm... Come on, I'm sure lunch is ready by now." He took Itachi's hand and got off of the bed, as did Itachi and they both left the room.

They both couldn't help but wonder what _exactly_ they were now since they really hadn't talked about anything and Itachi hadn't gotten his confirmation about whether or not Sasuke was in another relationship. He needed to be sure that he talked to his darling little brother about it soon.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter eleven...and sadly enough we are almost at the end of this story, but at least there is a sequel! Chapter thirteen is the last chapter and will be up sometime at the beginning of February, so keep a look out! And please review!! Thank you!

Sorry if there are any errors, if you find any please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	12. Wrong?

Well hello everyone! This, as you can see, is chapter 12 and some of you are probably wondering just when this story is going to end. Well, next chapter! But, good news is, that the sequel will be up pretty soon after chapter 13 is!! Sooo woo! And another thing I wanted to touch on! This chapter...well if you might realize the usage of words and stuff is a bit different from before, and it's only for this chapter, but I was watching "Twelfth Night" by William Shakespeare and so...my mind was wandering. But I love how this chapter turned out and I hope that you all like it as well!

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke

Warnings: Uchihacest, which is INCEST, language, violence...and well...you'll just have to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! So don't sue me!!

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter twelve**

* * *

It had been a week and not a word had been spoken about their relationship. Kisses had been shared; many, many kisses, and many times they had told each other they loved one another. Yet, throughout all that they hadn't talked about what they really were now, and Itachi was beginning to worry about it very much. He had found out that Naruto and Neji were together, which relieved him greatly because he had thought that his dear brother was in a relationship with Naruto.

Not only was their ambiguous relationship of concern to him, but his own blindness was as well. Things seemed to have not gotten any better with his condition. It changed his life so much now that he couldn't see; especially that he couldn't see his darling brother. But yet, at the same time life wasn't all that different. He knew where everything was in his house and since he stopped going out because of his lack of sight he didn't have to worry about running into things if his brother or whoever was with him wasn't paying attention for a moment.

Staying in the house didn't bother him; he found it rather nice, like an extended vacation or something of the sort. He knew that there might be a possibility that it was a permanent break for him; his life as a shinobi could very well be over. He didn't want to think about it like that though; he enjoyed his life as a ninja, he liked the challenges that it provided. He knew though that if he was to be blind for the rest of his life he could live with that, as long as he was able to live with Sasuke by his side.

Soft, familiar lips were pressed against his for a few moments shaking him from his thoughts, not giving him a chance to kiss back. "Aniki, you look so serious," Sasuke's voice was very quiet right next to his ear as he felt Sasuke press their bodies closer together before laying his head down on his shoulder. "I was just thinking, Sasuke," he said wrapping his arm around his dear little angel's waist.

"Ooh, about what?" He smirked when he heard how curious Sasuke was; just leave it to his baby brother to be curious about most everything. "Mostly about you." He knew that that statement had made Sasuke smile widely. Sasuke moved his head so that his breath was hitting Itachi's neck, making the elder smile. "You were thinking about me?"

"Mhm."

"What about me?" Sasuke sounded so curious and excited to know what had been going through his brother's mind. Itachi was silent as he thought about it. He knew that the time had finally come to talk with his brother about their relationship. "...Sasuke," he started, and Sasuke began to grow nervous, the excitement and curiousness falling away.

"You know I love you, but Sasuke..." Sasuke swallowed nervously. "Since I returned we haven't talked about what we are exactly... I don't know if you forgive me for what I did, although I assume that you do, but I don't know if you have someone else..." Sasuke let out a relieved breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. He kissed his brother's neck softly, since it was the closest thing to him.

"Itachi... I was going to kill myself because I missed you so much." Itachi's teeth clenched; he didn't need to be reminded about his brother's suicide attempt. "So, of course I don't have someone else, and of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I didn't forgive you when you first apologized... But I love you, and I want to be with you." Sasuke closed his eyes, trying not to think about the nightmares that he had had about his brother turning him away.

A moment later his brother's lips were on his in a passionate kiss, and he kissed the man back. "I love you, Sasuke. So much," Itachi said quietly against Sasuke's lips. Only a second later he had Sasuke pinned under him and the door opened noiselessly. "What the hell is going on here?!" Boomed the angry and confused voice of their father. Itachi broke away from Sasuke and turned his head in the direction of the door as Sasuke stared at their father in horror.

There was only silence that answered Fugaku's question, and it only enraged the man further. "Itachi, what the hell are you doing?!" Itachi's mouth opened a tiny bit as if to answer but it quickly closed. "...I," he could say nothing more than that. Fugaku took a step into the room. "Were you just kissing your brother?!" Both Itachi and Sasuke could hear the anger and disgust in their father's voice.

Itachi nodded, finding that lying would be a horrible thing to do, and he turned his head back down. It was only a second later that Itachi was ripped off of Sasuke by the front of his shirt. Fugaku pulled his son up to his face, their noses almost touching. "What the hell were you thinking?" The question was whispered in a harsh tone.

"What's going on here?" Mikoto asked, walking in the room. Her eyes widened as she saw her husband holding her child like he was about to strike him while her younger child was laying on the bed looking horrified. "He was _kissing_ Sasuke," Fugaku spat, hatred lacing his voice. Mikoto's hand went up to her mouth in shock. Itachi finally moved and shoved his father away from him, almost into his mother.

"I love him," he whispered angrily, his blind eyes opening to glare at where he knew his father was. "You're sick," Fugaku spoke. Itachi bit his lip angrily as his eyes closed. "I am _not_. Just because I love him..." He turned his head to the side as if he were trying to get away from his father. "It does not mean I am sick. It means I am in love."

"He is your brother!" Fugaku roared advancing on his elder son. "It doesn't mean anything!" Itachi yelled, making Fugaku stop his movement. "Don't you understand! Blood; being brothers...it means nothing! No, not when it comes to Love. Love knows no bounds. Why can't you see that? Why are you so closed-minded?" Fugaku's jaw clenched and he approached his son, stopping directly in front of the young man.

"You're sick. Very much so and you take advantage of your brother. You will be imprisoned for this," he spoke, his tone very calm although he was not. Only a moment later he slapped Itachi hard across the face. "ITACHI!" Fugaku's eyes darted over to Sasuke, who was sitting up on the bed now, tears flowing from his eyes. "Stay out of this, Sasuke," Itachi said softly, all of his anger gone from his voice as he spoke to his love.

Fugaku didn't give the younger a second thought before he struck his elder son again. "How dare you touch your brother like you have touched him. You are going to hell," Fugaku said, watching as a small smile appeared on Itachi's reddening face.

"I will gladly go to prison then, for I have found the love that I will give my life up for. The love that I will gladly go to hell for, if loving him is really as sinful as you make it sound," Itachi said, trying to word his sentences well so that he would not implicate Sasuke. He wanted his brother to be safe; to live on when he went to jail. Itachi wanted Sasuke to love again once he was gone.

Fugaku was greatly enraged by his son's words and he punched the young man in the gut, making Itachi's breath hitch slightly, but other than that he showed no sign that he had even been punched. "Sto—"

"Sasuke! Stay out of this!" Itachi said, his voice low and laced with anger that was directed at his father. "You, the man who I have called my father, either you kill me here or you leave this matter alone. Make your choice now, for I will always find a way to love Sasuke, no matter what you say about it," Itachi said venomously, daring Fugaku to attempt to kill him.

Fugaku growled deep in his throat. "I will not kill you, for you are my son, although I think you are no longer worthy of that title. But I will not leave this matter alone either. I've already said, Itachi, that you are going to prison for this sin." Itachi smirked at his father's words.

"You should just kill me. You cannot keep me in prison forever," Itachi said, and Fugaku knew that it was very true. Suddenly Sasuke spoke up, "Stop it!" Itachi's eyes moved underneath his eyelids to the corner of his eyes, as if he were looking at his brother. "Sasuke, I've told you to stay out of thi—"

"NO! I will not!" Itachi was a bit surprised by this brother's defiance, but at the same time he found it heartwarming. His brother was trying to stop this madness. Itachi knew that if Sasuke continued to speak then he would surely say something that would implicate himself, which Itachi didn't want at all. "Sasuke," his voice was softer now. "Just stop. Nothing you can say will change anything. You have nothing to do with this, so just stay out of it," Itachi said, trying to convey to his brother what he was thinking.

"No..." Itachi could hear the sobs that were being held back as his brother spoke. "I don't want you to go to prison... I don't want you to die... I-I... Itachi, you know that I love you... Why are you trying to make them think otherwise?" Itachi sighed mentally as he knew that Sasuke was no longer safe.

"...You! You bastard of a son! You manipulated him into this, didn't you?!" Fugaku roared before punching Itachi once more in the gut, making Sasuke scream out and cry harder. "I did nothing!" Itachi shouted, gasping. "If you want the truth, I'll give it to you!" He whispered hatefully, shoving Fugaku away from him for the second time.

"He came to me first. He kissed me first! I pushed him away, dammit! I told him it was wrong, even though I didn't truly feel that it was! I denied my feelings... I denied all of it, until I could deny it no longer. I left on that mission, and when I did I left him a note. I told him that when I came back I wanted to be with him because _I love him_!" Itachi spoke furiously, his index finger in his chest as he spoke.

Fugaku was silent for a moment as he soaked up all the information, Mikoto was just as silent, still stunned by everything that had transpired so far. Fugaku was disgusted by what Itachi was telling him, and his feeling of anger at the man was coming back tenfold as he realized what had been going on under his nose. "You... Both of you... You two are not my sons! You are spawns of the devil!" Fugaku exclaimed taking a step in between Itachi and Sasuke, making Itachi's head turn toward his father as he sensed the man moving toward his brother.

"Don't you touch him," Itachi growled out. "Stop this..." Mikoto said from the doorway, making Fugaku and Sasuke look over at her. Itachi didn't turn his head, knowing it wouldn't make a difference either way. "Mikoto, stay out of this," Fugaku said. Mikoto took a step forward, her face steeled over.

"Do not tell me to stay out of this. They are my sons, not devil spawns as you seem to think," she said as she moved further into the room. "You are acting like a madman, hurting Itachi and threatening him when all he has done is love someone." Her voice got softer as she got closer to Itachi. "I know that when you were younger...you would not have condemed someone to hell because of this..."

When she was next to Itachi she touched her son's arm while looking at her husband. "Has your mind really become so warped, dear husband? Are you not the man that you once were?" Itachi knew by Mikoto's questions and her actions that, surprisingly enough, she was on his and Sasuke's side. "My mind is not warped, and I am still that man. But I cannot condone this behavior," Fugaku's voice was firm as his argument was now with his wife.

Mikoto's hand fell from Itachi's arm as she stared her husband down. "Then how can you tell me that you are still the same man with which I was once so much in love? How, pray tell, can you say that Itachi is not worthy to be called your son? He, who has risked his life and is now blind, is not worthy only because he says that he is in love with his brother?" Fugaku took a step toward her. "That is exactly why," he spoke harshly.

A sad smile graced her beautiful face before she said anything. "Then, dear husband, your mind is warped, from what I do not know." Fugaku's face twisted in rage. "You are accepting this...this _sin_?!" Mikoto looked over at Itachi then at Sasuke, who was in shock. "I must accept it. They are my sons, and no matter what they do or who they love they always will be," she said softly, looking back at her husband.

Fugaku moved toward her and pulled his hand back, ready to strike. When he was in front of her he brought his hand down to connect with her cheek, but his wrist was caught in midair, stopping his movement and making him look over at his elder son. "You will not touch her," Itachi whispered menacingly. Fugaku stood frozen for a moment, glaring at Itachi in contempt, before he ripped his arm out of the young man's grasp and stormed from the room.

Itachi hadn't expected his father to give up so easily, but he also believed that Fugaku wasn't quite done yet and might possibly make good on his threat of imprisonment. Itachi's hand fell to his side and he felt his mother's hand on his cheeks. Mikoto kissed his cheek softly and then patted it. "Go. Go and be with Sasuke, and we shall hope that your father forgets all this nonsense." Itachi nodded slightly, very happy that someone accepted them.

Mikoto's hands fell away from Itachi's face and she walked away from him. Itachi turned and walked to his bed, quickly kneeling down next to it and finding Sasuke, tears still running down the teen's face. "It's alright, my love. Everything is alright now," Itachi whispered before his lips found Sasuke's in a brief, chaste kiss.

Mikoto stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her sons, seeing Itachi smiling as he wiped Sasuke's tears away gently. She smiled to herself, happy that she had been able to make the two of them happy.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter twelve! Like I said up top, next chapter is the last. I really don't want to have this end, but at least there is a sequel! Aah, but I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope that you all review and tell me what you think because I really wanna hear from you! Thank you!

I'm sorry if there are any errors, if you spot any please tell me and I'll fix them right away.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	13. Incredible

Hello all. Well Update-A-Thon, day three, chapter thirteen which is the final chapter of this story. It's been a pretty...odd journey through all this and I'm very very sad to see it end. But at least there is a sequel so it's not the end really! If you want details on the sequel then check out my page or the author's note down at the bottom.

Rating: T

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke

Warnings: Uchihacest, which is INCEST, which you should all know by now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Although I do own Aburakoji Rikyu and Nakayama Leiko who both made short appearances in this story.

* * *

**Wrong?**

**Chapter thirteen**

* * *

Itachi thought it was _amazing_. Only days after Fugaku's outburst he found something so utterly spectacular happening to him. He was gaining his sight back. His vision would be back for only an instant before he was again in the darkness that seemed never-ending. But in those instants that he got to see, he found whatever he saw beautiful, since he had not seen in awhile. He did regret, though, that he could never look at his brother quick enough to see the beautiful boy, so Sasuke was still unseen to him.

And yet, he was amazed. He was actually seeing again and that was all he had ever really wanted once he got home. He had only wanted to see Sasuke, so that he could gaze upon his beautiful angel and feel whole once again. But Itachi was happy nevertheless, for Fugaku had seemed to forget about what had happened days before. And although the man had not seen either of them since then, Mikoto had told them that he had calmed down considerably.

In the days that this amazing thing had been happening to him he hadn't once mentioned it to Sasuke, for he didn't want to get the boy's hopes up. If this was all just some peculiar thing that was happening and he was to be blind for the rest of his life then he couldn't tell Sasuke and have his dear beloved hope that he might get better only to find that he never will.

As Itachi thought he stared at the ceiling with his blind eyes, waiting for one of the odd moments that his sight returned to him. Sasuke was laying next to him with his head on his chest and then suddenly, the ceiling that he remembered so well was in front of him, clear as day and stark white. He moved his eyes down to Sasuke to look at the teen, not even a second after his sight returned, only to find that he had been plunged into the blackness once again. Itachi's eyes closed in defeat as he felt close to tears. The one thing he wanted so horribly badly he could not have. He felt like someone was playing some cruel trick on him.

"Sasuke," he whispered out as his grip tightened on the young teen. A questioning hum left the younger Uchiha as he snuggled into his brother more. "I love you," Itachi said softly, as he did many times during the day so that Sasuke would know. Because he feared that he soon wouldn't be able to tell Sasuke how he felt. "I love you, too, Itachi," Sasuke whispered against his chest before wrapping an arm around the elder's midsection.

There was another instant of sight when Itachi opened his eyes again, looking at his wooden door, which he now hated, as he thought himself a fool for not just looking at his brother. But while he thought this about himself he also thought that if he had been looking at his beloved then nothing would have even happened. "Aniki, do you think everything is going to be okay now?" By the way that Sasuke's voice sounded he could tell that it was something that had been on his brother's mind for quite some time.

"..." He had absolutely no answer for his beloved as he lay there thinking. Itachi knew he could hope that everything would be okay and he knew that he could wish for it to be all okay just as he could think that everything was okay, but deep down he knew, somehow, that it wasn't. "I love you, Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up at his brother, noticing that the elder seemed very distressed. "...Itachi, are you okay?" The young man nodded while he blinked slowly and when his eyes opened his breath caught in his throat for just a moment. _...Sasuke..._ He had seen his brother's hair, the bluish-black hair that he had run his fingers through so often since their mother had accepted their relationship. This was the absolute closest he had come to seeing his brother's face in so long and it nearly made him want to cry. "Sasuke..." he whispered his brother's name out in such a heartbreaking fashion as he brought a hand up and ran it through his own hair.

"...Are you all right?" He could tell by Sasuke's voice that the teen had a concerned look on his face. He didn't have the chance to answer as he felt it; his father's chakra, coming toward the house. And could tell that the man wasn't alone. Itachi's glassy onyx eyes closed as he shook his head, feeling like ripping his hair out. _No... Not now..._ He didn't have anymore time left now.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry," it was all he could manage to say which made Sasuke look at him oddly. "For what, aniki? You didn't do anything," the pure innocence in his brother's voice almost made him smile, and he actually would have had it not been for the people coming for him. "I am sorry that we ever got found out." Just after he spoke the door downstairs slammed and Sasuke's head turned toward the bedroom door quickly. "Just ignore it for now and listen, Sasuke," the teen tentatively turned his head back towards Itachi and nodded.

"Sasuke, I understand this may be hard for you to accept," he started as he moved his hand from his hair to his brother's cheek. "I'm going to prison," his words were more calmly spoken then he actually felt. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened and his lower lip trembled. "...What? Why?" Itachi pressed his lips together in a line as he attempted to calm his emotions. "Because of our relationship our father...has decided that I should be imprisoned," he explained slowly.

"But you didn't do anything!" Sasuke protested even though it was useless. "It doesn't matter, Sasuke." The teen opened his mouth up to speak once again but then Itachi moved his hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. When they parted a short moment later Itachi sighed. "Find someone else; love someone else, Sasuke."

This time Sasuke's eyes widened in anger as he heard his brother's words run through his head multiple times. "There is nobody else," he said firmly. "Sasuke, I'm going to be in prison, for who knows how long. Just fin—" before he could finish his sentence Sasuke moved and grabbed his chin gently before kissing him roughly. He didn't return his brother's kiss though because he felt too horrible about leaving the boy. "I love _you_, Itachi. There is nobody else for me but you, don't you understand that? I'm not that same little kid anymore that you left heartbroken; I will wait for you."

Itachi swallowed, wishing that he could see his beloved. _Please... If only for a moment..._ "Sasuke, I don't want you to be alone..."

"I won't be. You're always here, Itachi, in my heart," he took his brother's hand that had fallen from his cheek and placed it over his beating heart. "As long as I'm alive I can never be alone," those words brought tears to Itachi's eyes as he smiled softly, bringing Sasuke down to kiss him once again as both of their eyes closed and Itachi's tears fell. "I'm sorry I have to leave," he whispered against his love's lips just before their kiss ended. "It's okay, Itachi, it's not your fault."

Suddenly his heartbeat jumped which made his eyes open in slight alarm and the moment that they opened in that alarm they widened in complete and utter surprise. His brother's beautiful onyx eyes stared into his own. Seeing those eyes made his mouth open while his eyes began to water. "Sa-Sasuke..." He sat up and hugged his teenage brother tightly while he looked at the younger's pale skin. "Oh, my god, Sasuke..." This was truly incredible.

After a few moments in their embrace Itachi finally let Sasuke go and looked at him. "I can finally see you, Sasuke." The teen's eyes widened as he heard his brother's words before he smiled and let out a sigh of relief that he had been holding in for far too long. "You are so beautiful," he told the boy with a brief kiss, making Sasuke lower his eyes to the bedcovers in slight embarrassment.

Itachi turned his head toward his door as he heard people approaching, only a moment later there was a knock on the wooden thing that he now decided he didn't hate so much after all. "Uchiha Itachi?" It wasn't a voice that he recognized but he knew just what the person on the other side of the door wanted and so he looked back at Sasuke to see sparkling tears running down his angel's cheeks. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, Itachi," and they shared their final kiss before Itachi stood from the bed and walked over to the door, leaving his brother alone and crying. Another knock started just as he opened the door up and a brunette that he surely didn't recognize was in front of him with a raven-haired man, Mikoto and Fugaku behind him. "Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest," he informed the young man, who nodded before walking out of the room and down the hallway, followed by the two unknown people and Fugaku.

Mikoto stayed behind and looked at her younger child, who looked so broken as he sat upon his brother's bed. After a few moments she walked over and sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around him in attempted comfort. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said, which only succeeded in making Sasuke feel worse. But he sat in her embrace, crying his heart out as the reality of his brother's imprisonment sunk into him.

_I don't care... Whatever it takes... I will wait for you, Itachi..._

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Wow, that's really the end... Man... Anyway, just something interesting, I literally just rewrote this chapter. The original that I wrote months ago I found wasn't good enough so I had to write this, which I like sooo much better. But please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

Now, about the sequel!!! It is going to be titled _Imprisoned Heart_ and will take place ten years after all of this. So during the middle of this month I will be posting it so that you all can just remember that this story line still exists but then it will just be updated once a month during the Update-A-Thon. So anyway, if you have anything else you'd like to know about the sequel then go check out my profile and while you're there you might wanna go check out my links, if you want.

Thank you for reading this far and I hope you all enjoy the sequel. And please if you spot any errors tell me and I'll fix them right away.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
